Siempre te amare
by mikoblue
Summary: Lucy decide comenzar una nueva vida huyendo de un tormentoso pasado donde conoció a quien se convirtió en su primer amor Natsu D. Dragneel. Ahora Ahora cuatro años después Lucy trabaja como secretaria en la editorial Markov rodeada de las más peculiares personas y donde se reencontrará con Natsu su nuevo jefe que tiene un pasado que Lucy desconoce ¿Volverán a amarse?
1. La búsqueda de un amor

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO I

—LA BÚSQUEDA DE UN AMOR—

— ¡Serás idiota, maldita paleta congelada!— gritó notablemente molesto un joven de rosas y rebeldes cabellos a un celular.

—Así que no lo has hecho— se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una burlesca voz masculina.

— ¡¿Y a ti que rayos te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella?!— reclamó el joven mientras unas sonoras risas se escuchaban por el altavoz del aparato.

—Es bueno saber que te va bien idiota— respondió con tranquilidad cuando por fin se calmó.

—Pudiste haber omitido el idiota.

—Pero eres un idiota, un idiota afortunado y enamorado, idiota.

—Muy afortunado y profundamente enamorado. Aunque es difícil vivir solo. Estudiar por las mañanas y trabajar por las tardes, pero… vale la pena, ella lo vale— dijo mientras veía como el cielo se teñía de los colores del atardecer

—Idiota enamorado y cursi.

—Lo soy— aceptó orgulloso el pelirosa mientras una sonrisa que solo podía verse en los enamorados aparecía en su rostro junto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, en definitiva aquel era un hombre que sabía lo que significaba amar.

—Eso es bueno— aseguró el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Como van las cosas por allá?

—Sabes que esa casa es un infierno— la voz del joven dejaba ver la molestia que le causaba hablar del tema sin embargo sabía que debía continuar —quien peor lo lleva es Wendy, el desgraciado se está ensañando con ella— Natsu cerraba los puños con impotencia ante los nuevos sucesos —la pequeña se ha convertido en su diversión.

— ¡Es un maldito! ¡Apenas es una niña!— la furia en la voz de Natsu dejaba al descubierto sus intenciones, algo de lo que su amigo se percató y se apresuró a evitar.

—No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería, con el tiempo el viejo se aburrirá.

— ¡¿Esperas que me quede sin hacer nada mientras Wendy...?!

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— cuestionó Gray, y tras solo tener silencio por parte de Natsu prosiguió —ya no perteneces a ese lugar, además Gajeel se está encargando de ella.

—Gracias— dijo sinceramente sabiendo que todo era verdad. El ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar que Gajeel pudiera con la situación.

—Se lo diré.

— ¿Y Happy?— inquirió un tanto inquieto, mientras recordaba al pequeño con nostalgia pero sobre todo culpa por haberlo abandonado, pero se repetía que era lo mejor, él no podría cuidar de Happy, vivía solo y apenas tenía para comer, en definitiva no podría cuidar del pequeño.

— ¿Cómo crees que está? Te extraña y no para de llorar.

—Yo…

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a llamar— interrumpió Gray con rudeza.

—Lo sé, debe estarme buscando— Natsu comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo.

—Tu padre a estado cubriendo tu rastro pero…

—Sí, estoy complicando las cosas las cosas al llamar, entiendo. Solo te pido que cuides de Wendy y Happy.

—Eres un idiota pero un idiota afortunado, se feliz— por primera vez la voz de Gray se quebró sabía que si todo iba bien esa sería la última vez que hablaría con el que siempre sería su mejor amigo y Natsu buscaba ser feliz, él lo apoyaría así que escondiendo sus sentimientos continuó — me saludas a tu chica… y por primera vez se hombre y llévala a un…

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!— gruñó molesto ante la sugerencia de según Natsu su pervertido amigo mientras azotaba su teléfono contra la cama.

Aquello había sido una absurda y poco sentimental despedida justo como su amistad, siempre había sido así, entonces ¿Por qué cambiar ahora? se preguntó sintiéndose ridículo por esperar algo más, por sentirse nostálgico en ese momento algo incomprensible si tomaba en cuenta que hacía ya un año que su vida había cambiado cuando se alejó de quienes siempre consideraría su familia. Se recostó en la incómoda tabla cubierta con mantas a la que llamaba cama para después dirigir su mirada a la batería que había salido disparada fuera del celular cortando así la comunicación entre los casi hermanos, sin embargo su personalidad le impidió hundirse en la depresión, desvió la mirada encontrándose con una pequeña caja negra, sonrió tontamente ante sus románticos pensamientos ocasionados por el contenido de la diminuto y aterciopelado estuche.

—Una vida nueva no suena mal… una vida junto a mi hermosa Lucy— susurró en aquella pequeña, poco amueblada y para nada cómoda habitación donde pese a todo era feliz.

Sonriente y pensando en el futuro se levantó de para verse una última vez al espejo antes de salir encontrándose con la imagen de un joven de dieciocho años de despeinados y rosados cabellos, un rostro que solo podría describirse como atractivo, algo que no le importara más del hecho que estuviera lavado, por lo que bajó su mirada revisando el resto de su bien entrenada anatomía, donde los músculos bien formados a base del trabajo diario eran cubiertos por su elegante ropa rentada, un traje sastre, corbata, camisa, zapatos todo en azul, color que no le agradaba por considerarlo frio pero con el escaso dinero en sus bolcillos era todo lo que se había podido permitir después de comprar aquello. Sin mucho que hacer con su imagen que para él era sencillamente aceptable decidió salir rumbo a la casa de su amada.

Una masculina figura deambulaba inquieta la residencia de los Heartfilia que se mantenía en perturbadora quietud para el dueño de la sombra que veía con desesperación como los minutos transcurrían sin recibir señal alguna de la chica que siempre rondaba sus pensamientos. Habían pasado solo cinco minutos desde que la hora fijada por los amantes para su encuentro pero él no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, aquello era una mala señal pensó Natsu, Lucy jamás se había retrasado en alguna de sus citas ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento la rubia adquiría ese mal hábito de muchas mujeres? ¿A caso algo había pasado? ¿Había sido descubierta?; maldijo su suerte sabia que algo había pasado, la asombrosa conexión que se había creado en el momento que se conocieron se lo decía, su Lucy se alejaba de él, en definitiva algo había pasado y él lo averiguaría. Alzó la vista encontrándose con el exageradamente elevado muro que delimitaba los límites de la mansión agradecía su habilidad para los deportes por que ahora la necesitaría; su futuro dependía de eso.

—Tú puedes Natsu, por Lucy… no seas cobarde— se dijo mientras retrocedía varios pasos fijando su mirada en aquel muro y haciendo unos increíbles y poco realistas calículos decidió arriesgarse y tomando impuso corrió hacia la pared deseando de todo corazón librar aquel obstáculo —Maldición— gruñó frustrado al escuchar la alarma de seguridad que se había activado en el momento que había puesto un pie en el verde césped que rodeaba la mansión, había conseguido entrar pero ahora era poco el tiempo que tenia para conseguir su objetivo. Nuevamente emprendió carrera hacia el edificio frente a él tratando con desesperación de encontrar alguna entrada pero la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo al no ver ninguna entrada aquello era malo pero rendirse era algo que no haría.

— ¡Un intruso ha saltado el muro!

— ¡¿Dónde está?!— se escuchó el grito de otro hombre.

— ¡Rápido encuentren al intruso! ¡Si el Señor se entera estamos muertos!— exclamó un tercer individuo mientras le indicaba a los otros tres que lo siguieran.

—Rayos— se dijo el pelirosa intruso mientras se escondía entre unos arbustos e intentaba pensar que hacer, aquello era malo, no le importaba si lo atrapan solo esperaba que lo hicieran después de poder verla.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!— gritó una mujer escandalizada abriendo una de las ventanas de casona, oportunidad que Natsu no desperdiciaría por lo que sin importarle mucho si descubrieran su escondite en ese momento, se lanzó por la ventana chocando con la sirvienta de avanzada edad, provocando que ambos precipitaran hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Natsu mientras soltaba a la mujer a la que había tenido que proteger de la caída, evitando así que esta se diera un golpeara contra el piso — ¿Sabe cuál es la habitación de Lucy?— preguntó de forma apresurada.

— ¡Tu eres el de la fotografía!— soltó de repente la anciana al ver el rostro del chico, desconcertándolo ¿Fotografía? ¿Cuál fotografía? Se preguntaba, algo que la mujer notó y corrigió, aquel era un secreto que no le pertenecía, sin embargo ahora que sabía quién era el intruso no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente antes de responder —sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, ve por el pasillo de la derecha es la habitación que se encuentra al fondo.

—Gracias— dijo desde el fondo de su corazón mientras abrazaba a la amble señora para después de darle un beso en la mejilla comenzar a correr nuevamente ahora si con una dirección clara dejando tras de sí a una avergonzada mujer que pensaba si era malo fantasear con el novio de otra y más si dicho novio era cincuenta y seis años menor que ella.

Por su parte Natsu ya en el segundo piso corría desesperado hacia el fondo del pasillo, algo pasaba pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres de seguridad tras de sí, así que corrió aun más.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy responde soy Natsu! ¡Contesta Lucy!— comenzó a gritar con desesperación al entrar a la recamara donde la femenina decoración le indicaban que no se había equivocado — ¡Lucy! ¡Maldición respóndeme! ¡Por favor Lucy! ¡Dime que estas bien! ¡Lucy háblame!— gritaba con una voz cada vez más lastimosa, el silencio lo atormentaba y el frio en la habitación hacia que su corazón se encogiera —Lucy… ¿Por qué?— preguntó derrumbándose junto a la cama al comprobar que aquella habitación había sido abandonada por su dueña, al igual que él.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te atrapamos!— gritó triunfante uno de los hombres de seguridad mientras tomaba del brazo a quien parecía ya no importarle lo que le ocurriera —Señorita Lucy no hay peligro puede salir— no hubo respuesta — ¿Señorita?— el silencio alarmo al guardia que inmediatamente alertó a sus compañeros que buscaron desesperados algún rastro de la joven olvidándose por completo de Natsu quien yacía en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? No me abandones Lucy… Te amo— fue lo último que sus labios pronunciaron aquella noche mientras unas silenciosas las lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella solitaria habitación.

—Natsu… Natsu… — una suave e infantil voz resoba en la habitación —Natsu… despierta… Natsu… ¿Me escuchas?…

—Un sueño— murmuró el mencionado al abrir los ojos —Un recuerdo de una triste noche.

— ¿Tuviste esa pesadilla?— cuestiono un pequeño de unos doce años.

—No es nada— evadió la pregunta — ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis y treinta de la mañana— le respondió entendiendo que no quería hablar del asunto —Natsu… ya verás que pronto encontraras a mamá.

—Eso espero, nos estamos arriesgando mucho al volver a Magnolia. Mi última esperanza es esta editorial… si no está ahí perderé toda esperanza de encontrarla.

—No te rindas Natsu, te ayudaré— aseguró el pequeño mientras se abrazaba a su joven padre.

—Tú dedícate a estudiar, ya vi tus calificaciones— bromeó tratando de distraer al pequeño.

—Como si las tuyas hubieran sido tan buenas— contrarrestó con malicia en su voz el infante mientras terminaba el abrazo.

—Tenle más respeto a tu padre— exigió mientras trataba de contener un bostezo.

—Solo eres Natsu— canturreo alegremente sintiéndose vencedor de aquella batalla y más por lo que pensaba hacer, así que acercándose nuevamente mientras el otro lo veía con desconfianza — ¡Se te hace tarde! ¡Levántate flojo!— exclamó al oído del ahora muy despierto joven para salir corriendo prediciendo lo que ocurría a continuación.

— ¡Eres un…!— comenzó a gritar mientras lanzaba una almohada que jamás llegó a su objetivo que hábilmente ya se había escapado dejando el reclamo en el aire.

—Ya lo desperté— se alcanzó a escuchar tras la puerta, provocando que Natsu suspirara, efectivamente ya estaba despierto. Sintiéndose fuera de lugar admiró cada rincón de su nueva y amplia habitación. Los muebles se encontraban cubiertos junto con varias cajas aun cerradas.

Ignorando el desorden levantó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el balcón admirando la increíble vista de la ciudad que un catorceavo piso le proporcionaba, sin embargo para él aquello era solo un nuevo día en su búsqueda, dejó que sus pensamientos se llenaran de ella, de la que tanto amaba y a la que había pasado cuatro años buscando.

— ¿Aun no te vistes?— irrumpió en la habitación una pequeña figura femenina de azules cabellos que vestía un sencillo pero coqueto vestido amarillo —Ni siquiera te has cambiado—reprendió la joven mientras se dirigía al armario y sacaba un traje azul, a lo que Natsu frunció el ceño, seguía sin gustarle el azul.

—No me gusta ese color, no soy un niño puedo escoger mi ropa.

—Pues para mi pareces un niño, y este traje te luce muy bien… además leí que el azul es un buen color, inspira tranquilidad y confianza, sin mencionar con que me gusta mucho. Por lo que hoy vestirás de azul— finalizó su discurso al mismo tiempo que colocaba cuidadosamente el traje sobre la cama —es un color que da suerte.

—Gracias Levy— expresó dándose por vencido mientras veía como la pequeña salía de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y recordarle que el desayuno estaría pronto.

Sin mucho que hacer y con la advertencia de que podría quedarse solo con las sobras que le dejaran se encamino hacia la ducha. Cuando por fin terminó de arreglarse se vio en el espejo e imágenes de años atrás vinieron a su mente de nuevo, molestó pero con el presentimiento que algo pasaría salió de su habitación, después de todo era primero de Julio el día de los encuentros y despedidas.

— ¡No es posible! ¡Se han terminado todo!— gruñó Natsu mientras veía con horror lo que tanto temía, los platos vacios a Levy disfrutando de un delicioso café y la burlona mirada del pequeño bribón que antes lo había despertado y que se preparaba para disfrutar del último Hot-cake — ¡Tu! ¡Mi desayuno! ¡Te comiste mi desayuno!

—Soy un niño en crecimiento— Se defendió sin sentir remordimiento —y me tienes que compensar por otra vez cambiar de escuela— se arrepintió de esto último al ver como el rostro de Natsu aparentemente se entristecía —No es lo que quería…

—Está bien yo tengo la culpa— se acercó lentamente— después de todo soy un mal… ¡Mío!

— ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eso fue sucio!— lloriqueo el pequeño viendo como su sonriente padre se llevaba el ultimo Hot-cake que le había sido arrebatado hacia unos segundos, ¡Había sido engañado! Pero se vengaría pensó mientras veía salir a Natsu rumbo a su trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo te vas a desquitar?— cuestionó Levy divertida adivinando los pensamientos del niño.

—No lo sé pero ya encontraré la forma— sonrió con malicia, para después dirigir su atención a la joven que mostraba una sonrisa —Por cierto Levy ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar? Tú también fuiste contratada en la misma editorial.

—Tengo que buscar una escuela para ti, entre otras cosas— dijo sin ninguna emoción, algo que al pequeño niño comprendió estaban en Magnolia, una ciudad de peligro para los tres.

Natsu sonreía ante su pequeña victoria mientras llegaba al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su preciado auto azul, siempre había tenido problemas con los autos, en realidad todos los miembros de su familia lo tenían hasta que una pequeña compañía apareció de la nada convirtiéndose en su salvación "Exceed Motors" conocía al dueño un pequeño hombre con una extraña apariencia felina algo que parecía muy común en aquel lugar ya que era una empresa familiar. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro entró al auto sintiendo la adrenalina acumularse apretó el volante y arrancó extrañamente emocionado por llegar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo; conducir velozmente a esas horas no significaba ningún problema por el poco tráfico así pronto su nuevo lugar de trabajo apareció ante sus ojos. Un pintoresco y extraño edificio que simulaba un castillo donde en la cima un extraño símbolo dorado se erguía imponente.

—Bienvenido a Editorial Markov, ¿En qué podemos servirle?— Dieron la bienvenida dos alegres señoritas no mayores de veinticinco años y por su parecido Natsu adivinaba que eran hermanas.

—Buenos días, busco a Sr. Markov o al Sr. Taurus— Una de la jóvenes frunció el ceño, había confundido a Natsu con un escritor novato en busca de una oportunidad, mientras la segunda que parecía la menor sonreía mientras un sonrojo aparecía tras unos lentes —soy Natsu Dra…

— ¿El señor Natsu?— comenzó a hablar emocionada la chica de lilas cabellos que antes se mostraba molesta — ¡Lo están esperando! Por favor pasé es el último piso —señalo el ascensor de forma demasiado coqueta según Natsu.

—Gracias— dijo para después dirigirse incomodo hacia el ascensor podía sentir la lasciva mirada de la chica de lentes sobre él y no estaba viendo precisamente su espalda si no más abajo, aquello era lo que había querido evitar al llegar temprano al menos hasta que pudiera decir que era un ejecutivo y todas las féminas fueran más discretas o al menos eso esperaba.

— ¡Natsu!— dijo anciano de pequeña estatura desde el ascensor —he visto cuando llegaste y tenía que bajar para recibirte ¡Anda ven muchacho que tenemos mucho de hablar! ¡Y ustedes sean más discretas!— se burlo de las dos recepcionistas que no habían dejado de ver al que pronto sería su nuevo jefe. —Apenas llegas y ya las alborotaste… esto será interesante. Si lo he decido tu formaras parte de nuestro selecto grupo— habló el anciano mientras una pervertida sonrisa se forma en su rostro y se frotaba las manos, dejando a Natsu desconcertado.

—Me has salvado, gracias viejo.

—No hay problema Natsu, me alegra que por fin aceptaras mi oferta.

—Si bueno… ya sabes esta ciudad… me arriesgo mucho al regresar.

—Entiendo— la vista del anciano se situó en las puertas del ascensor sin realmente mirar, mientras meditaba lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante —Pero puedes estar tranquilo que estarás bajo mi protección— Natsu agradeció internamente aquel noble y desinteresado gesto, las siguientes horas del día Markov se dedicó a mostrarle la que sería su oficina y ponerlo al tanto del estado de la editorial.

—Viejo, estoy buscando a alguien— dijo seriamente Natsu después de un par de horas.

— ¿Una chica acaso?— preguntó con malicia desviando la mirada de los documentos en sus manos.

— Si, ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Bueno eso no importa… ella es especial— continuó sin imaginar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Bien muchacho, sabía que no me decepcionarías, estoy emocionado—dijo con perversidad —No podíamos quedarnos sin un miembro en nuestro selecto grupo… aunque hay que someterlo a votación, pero sin duda accederán al ver un espécimen como tú.

—No sé de que hablas, solo necesito encontrar a Lucy, es rubia de hermosos ojos y un increíble cuerpo que te quita el aliento, es la más linda, inteligente, amable, comprensiva, orgullosa, algo vanidosa, se enfada fácilmente y realmente da mucho miedo cuando eso pasa… pero cuando veo su sonrisa el mundo se detiene y cuando la abrazo siento que jamás podré ser más feliz… hasta que siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos.— la mirada de Natsu estaba perdida en sus felices recuerdos, Markarov se sintió incomodo así carraspeó trayendo a la realidad al chico —Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia ¿La conoces? ¿Ella trabaja aquí? ¿Una Escritora?

—Aquí solo trabaja una Lucy y será tu secretaria, aunque no creo que sea la que buscas, es casada… ¡Con un maldito afortunado! ¡Qué envidia Lucy es una belleza! ¡Como me gustaría que me hiciera caso!— el corazón de Natsu se acelero ¿Era acaso su Lucy? ¿Se había casado? ¿Se había olvidado de él?, No, tenía que calmarse, No porque fuera el mismo nombre…

— ¿Cual es su nombre completo?— Cuestionó impaciente — ¿Cuál es el apellido de Lucy?

—Lucy Dragneel, tomó el nombre de su esposo.

— ¿Y de soltera?— Se sentía nervioso nunca se había sentido con tanta esperanza, escuchar ese nombre lo hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz.

— ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en su nombre? ¿Acaso la conoces? ¿Una antigua novia?— bromeó Markov pero al notar la amenazadora mirada del joven pelirosa decidió responder —No lo sé, cuando ingresó ya estaba casada, extraño porque apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años… Si quieres saber más deberías hablar con Cana Alberona, es su mejor amiga.

—Lo haré sin embargo creo que sabré si es ella en cuanto la vea.

—Pero ten encuentra que es una mujer casada es peligroso aunque con ese cuerpo…— las pervertidas fantasías de aquel hombre quedaron al descubierto— Espero que lo consigas hijo mío.

—Gracias Viejo pero no deberías de decirme hijo seguro que Laxus se enfada— dijo el joven dando una pequeña palmada al hombre repentinamente parecía deprimido. — ¿Qué pasa?

—El ya no quiere a este viejo loco— La voz de Markov dejo ver la tristeza de su corazón, Natsu no sabía qué hacer había conocido a aquel hombre fuerte cuando tenía dos años y Laxus había quedado bajo el cuidado de su familia y ahora verle en ese estado lo desconcertaba algo que el hombre notó —Vamos chico no pongas esa cara, ahora he formado una familia en esta empresa y tengo a mis queridos hijos y ahora tu eres uno de ellos, un hijo sexy al que le puedo sacar provecho.

— ¿Provecho?— dijo sin comprender a su nuevo jefe.

—Solo reviso el material disponible, así que olvídalo. Por ahora te daré un recorrido por la editorial en compañía de otros miembros del grupo.

Las siguientes horas para Natsu fueron extrañas, rodeado de aquellos peculiares personajes que sin que se diera cuenta lo habían rodeado y que hablaban de temas que pese a que ya tenía veintidós años y podría considerársele un adulto le provocaban un gran sonrojo, varías veces pensó en alejarse cuando los murmullos de los empleados y sobre todo empleadas se hacían demasiado fuerte para ignorarlos pero cuando regresaron a su oficina y Taurus un hombre alto de complexión robusta y un peculiar cabello Blanco y negro le mostró los expedientes de las mujeres de la empresa desde reconocidas escritoras hasta las recepcionistas, no pudo sino quedarse y revisar aquellos documentos, esa era una oportunidad de encontrar a Lucy y no la desaprovecharía, observo los documentos con detenimiento y comprendió rápido el sistema las solteras en carpetas verdes, mientras que las casadas en amarillo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto en verdad ni siquiera casadas se detenían esos pervertidos, pensó. Revisó con esmero las carpetas verdes sonrojándose aun más al ver la información con detenimiento; nombre, tipo de sangre, estatura, estado civil, descripción física, medidas de cada parte del cuerpo, preferencias de ropa interior… Natsu prefirió dejar de leer.

— ¿Qué rayos? Son unos pervertidos— murmuró ruborizado cerrando el último expediente de las solteras y viendo como ahora forzaban a un chico que antes se había presentado como Jellal para que viera videos en la computadora que solo podían ser catalogados para mayores de dieciocho años, sintió lastima del joven de cabello azul y de sí mismo, en definitiva ellos no encajaban con tan extraño y depravado grupo, suspiró y volteo a ver las carpetas amarillas, ¿Y si su Lucy estaba ahí? ¿Y si era ella la que se había casado con ese tal Dragneel? Bueno si ese era el caso, él bien podría deshacerse de ese y ocupar su lugar pensó tratando de darse ánimos.

— Será mejor que pidamos algo de comer— habló repentinamente Taurus interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Natsu y dándole un respiro a Jerall —Seguramente Lucy habrá llegado de comer — Natsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con la sola mención de su nombre.

—Espera, yo voy— dijo Natsu demasiado impaciente mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta y cuando por fin la abrió, se encontró con la imagen de una hermosa joven que cargaba una pequeña niña. La joven pareció sorprendida al verlo tanto como él a ella. Aquella joven de perfecta figura, hipnotízantes ojos, labios que invitaban a ser besados, una suave piel que deseaba acariciar y un sedoso cabello ¿castaño? —Lucy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo hasta esto muchas gracias, espero que este primer capítulo fuera de agrado y les resultara interesante._

_No acostumbro a decir nada el primer capítulo esperando a que quienes leen la historia imaginen lo que pasará, pero es necesario que haga algunas aclaraciones, ya que me encontrado con personas a quienes les gusta el NaLu pero no les gusta el Gruvia (por ejemplo) así que es necesario que haga algunas aclaraciones._

_ADVERTENCIA: en esta historia además del NaLu habrá otras parejas y aunque en un principio no aparecerán tengan por seguro que el Gruvia, GaLe posiblemente LaMi entre muchas otras, procuraré darles importancia en la historia. Además esta historia tendrá Romance, Drama y Humor, y es que disfruto escribir estos géneros y sobretodo combinarlos, aunque sepan que cuando sea drama será fuerte (especialmente cierta parte de la historia)._

_Bueno espero que fuera de su agrado y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	2. Una silenciosa Despedida

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO II

-UNA SILENCIOSA DESPEDIDA-

— ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?— dijo un hombre de blancos cabellos.

—Sí, lo estoy— respondió la joven rubia mientras admiraba la mansión que por mucho años fue su casa.

— ¿Y no piensas despedirte de él? ¿No quieres al menos verlo una última vez?

—No importa lo que quiera sino lo que es mejor, además estoy segura que si lo veo no podré marcharme, lo amo y sé que el también me ama, seguramente terminaría arrastrándolo a mi pesadilla.

—Pero…

—Deseo que él sea feliz y si eso significa que no estemos juntos está bien.

—Si sabes que te ama deberías quedarte, si te vas ahora es posible que jamás vuelvan a encontrarse, jamás lo verías de nuevo.

—Lo sé y creo que sería lo mejor para él, en cuanto a mi… seré libre y no puedo aspirar a más.

—Mereces más que eso Lucy, mereces ser feliz, cumplir tus sueños, estar con quien amas y si seguimos adelante eso no podrá ser.

—Gracias tío Capricornio, pero aun pienso igual además si permanezco en este lugar tampoco seré feliz— dijo tranquila mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa algo que entristecía a su acompañante quien sabia que aquel falso gesto sería a partir de ahora lo más alegre que vería en el rostro de su querida sobrina —solo espero que mi padre no tome represalias contra ti.

—No te preocupes, él no podrá hacer nada contra mí, solo estoy ayudando a mi pequeña sobrina a conseguir su libertad y si eso le afecta no es algo que me importe, en estos momentos solo puedo apoyarte en tu decisión esperando que me perdones por todos estos años de sufrimiento.

—No hay nada que perdonar, lo importante es que estas aquí ayudándome— murmuró Lucy mientras abrazaba aquel hombre quien se había convertido en su protector.

—Solo espero que todo resulte bien— deseó Capricornio en voz alta mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, no quiero que se enteren de mi desaparición hasta que ya no puedan alcanzarme— habló Lucy con cierto temor a que aquello ocurriera, mientras se separaba de su tío dando así por terminado el abrazo.

—Entonces es hora— dijo Capricornio mientras se dirigía a su lujoso auto negro llevando consigo el equipaje de la rubia, dándole privacidad a su sobrina para que se despidiera del que durante tanto años había sido su hogar, sin embargo a Lucy eso no le interesaba ya que para ella había algo más importante.

—Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo esta noche— comenzó a murmurar Lucy mientras veía por última vez la calle por la que tantas veces había caminado junto a su amado —escuchar aquello que me querías decir— las lagrimas que tanto había contenido comenzaban a brotar sintiendo como cada una de ellas se clavaba dolorosamente en su corazón —me hubiera gustado verte sonreír cada día, sentir tu calidez reconfortándome y pasar cada día contigo, demostrarte cuanto te amo. Gracias por hacerme sonreír y olvidar todo lo malo de mi vida, por darme hermosos recuerdos, gracias por eso— sentía como con cada palabra todo rastro de felicidad desaparecía y era sustituido por una profunda tristeza —espero que me perdones y me olvides aunque yo no podré hacerlo, deseo que seas feliz mi amado Natsu.

Y en aquella noche del primero de Julio Lucy Heatfilia desapareció, escapando de una vida de sufrimiento, pero también de una vida donde había conocido al amor de su vida, amor que ahora le dificultaba su partida y le destrozaba el corazón, aquella noche del primero de Julio Lucy Heartfilia cumplió dieciocho años y dirigió su camino a lo que sería su nueva vida.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana al igual que una suave brisa que hacían ondear suavemente las blancas y finas cortinas de una pequeña pero acogedora habitación decorada de forma sencilla pero elegante donde en un gran librero podrían distinguirse perfectamente ordenados gran cantidad de libros de diversos géneros siendo solo un popular genero entre las mujeres el gran ausente en aquella colección. Mientras que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una amplia cama donde una joven se movía inquieta entre las rosas sabanas que cubrían su delicada figura.

—Un sueño— se escuchó rompiendo el silencio en la habitación —ha sido un sueño, un recuerdo de una vida pasada— continuó murmurando Lucy quien lloraba silenciosamente ante aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban, aquellos recuerdos, de su feliz pero lejana vida con él.

Suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño reloj en su cómoda que marcaba las cuatro en punto aquello era malo pensó, faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera y otra más para ir a su trabajo. Así que sin muchos ánimos y ya sin sueño decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y aprovechar el tiempo tal vez así podría por fin tener un buen desayuno y no solo un café y una pan tostado con mermelada como era cada mañana desde aquel día. Decidida se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para comenzar a despojarse de sus prendas, se recostó en la tina sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco después de tanto tiempo, cerró los ojos y recordó aquella sonrisa que la había cautivado, el cuerpo que ha había protegido y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente se permitió llorar por varios minutos antes de volver a su conocida mascara de indiferencia, mascara que rápidamente había tenido que forjarse para su nueva vida y que ahora usaba casi todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que es por el día— murmuró para después salir de la tina cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla y dirigirse a la cocina donde su estomago no le permitió romper su rutina de beber su amargo café acompañada por su rutinario pan.

Sin mucho que hacer y viendo que solo había transcurrido una hora se sentó en el sofá de la sala y encendió el televisor encontrándose con un sin número de aquellos comerciales de quince minutos decidió que lo mejor era leer un poco dejando de fondo el sonido del periodista que acaba de iniciar su noticiero.

—Debe ser increíble ser parte de la familia esa familia, ricos, talentosos, sencillos y todos tan atractivos, cada uno tiene su especialidad en la cual brilla, están en la cúspide de la sociedad ¡estoy enamorada!— dijo escandalosamente una emocionada conductora de un programa matutino — ¡Tan sexys! ¡Lo que siento es amor!

— ¿Cómo puede emocionarse tanto por alguien que realmente no conoce? ¿Y sobre todo decir que es amor, cuando ellos ni siquiera saben que existe?— se preguntó Lucy al ver a la escandalosa conductora quien al parecer había entrevistado a uno de los miembros de aquella familia de la cual había escuchado hablar cuando aún era una Heartfilia, sin mencionar con que ese nombre se repetía en todos los medios de comunicación, algo a lo que ella no le tomaba importancia después de todo eso jamás había llamado su atención, sin embargo la irritante voz de la mujer la había distraído de su lectura haciéndola voltear al aparato. Después de aquello Nuevamente vio el reloj sorprendiéndose de que solo faltaba una hora para entrar a trabajar. Corrió hacia su habitación para vestirse con su habitual uniforme negro y zapatillas teniendo cuidado al recoger su cabello y colocándose aquel disfraz para después salir rápidamente de su departamento rumbo a su lugar de trabajo. Un nuevo día comenzaba y tenía un extraño presentimiento.

— ¡Buenos días Lucy! siempre tan puntual— saludó una joven con lentes cuando susodicha ingresó al edificio de la Editorial Makarov donde había trabajado los últimos años.

—Buenos días chicas, veo que ya estas mejor de tu resfriado Laki— dijo dirigiéndose a quien la había saludado.

— ¡Claro que si Lucy, no podía perderme la oportunidad de conocerlo!— dijo notablemente excitada —Kinana me dijo que hoy habría alguien nuevo así que traté de estar lista hoy.

—A mí me ha dicho Bisca de recursos humanos durante el almuerzo de ayer y se lo comente a mi hermana, no pensé que se emocionaría tanto— explicó una joven de cortos cabellos que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

—Como puedes pensar en que no me emocionaría después de lo que me dijiste de él, Kinana.

—Ocupará el lugar de Taurus, será mi nuevo jefe— intervino con indiferencia Lucy quien no veía el motivo de alegría ante la llegada de su nuevo jefe, en todo caso el motivo de estar feliz sería pues la partida del antiguo y pervertido jefe pensó sin atreverse a decirlo a las dos recepcionistas.

— ¡Por eso qué suerte tienes Lucy!— dijo con un notable entusiasmo la mayor de las dos hermanas, Laki.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Es que no lo sabes Lucy?— preguntó incrédula la joven recepcionista —eres amiga de Cana, ella lo supo incluso antes que Bisca, creo que ella se enteró en el mismo momento que el sexy hombre que ahora es tu jefe.

— ¿Mi sexy jefe? ¿A caso ustedes ya lo conocen?—inquirió Lucy sintiendo la mirada de frustración de Laki, algo muy raro en ella, tal vez aun tenia fiebre.

—Lo conocimos hace un par de horas, creo será un desperdicio tendrás al mejor jefe o al menos eso parece…aunque tal vez sea un pervertido, si fuera así conmigo…— murmuraba la joven mientras Lucy la veía cada vez más extrañada ahora si sabía que había algo mal con ella ya que aunque Laki era más sociable que su hermana ambas se distinguían por su seriedad.

—Disculpa a mi hermana se equivoco con el medicamento— intervino sonriente la menor de las hermanas al ver el rostro de desconcierto de la joven y adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos —Y por eso se comporta de esa forma, no está pensando con claridad.

— ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Será un desperdicio que ella sea su secretaria— gritó la joven de lentes.

— ¡Laki! ¡Lucy es una mujer casada! ¡Ella sería incapaz de serle infiel a su esposo! ¿No es así Lucy?— preguntó Kinana mientras mantenía su mirada inquisitiva en Lucy.

—Por supuesto que no, amo a mi esposo, jamás le sería infiel— se defendió tratando de que su voz sonara convincente.

—Eso me alegra, porque creo que será difícil ya en verdad es un hombre muy atractivo— comenzó a hablar la menor sonrojándose ante lo que diría a continuación —hasta mi me ha parecido— dudó un poco antes de proseguir —… atractivo.

— ¡¿Solo atractivo?! ¡El hombre era un Adonis!— gritó Laki con ademanes por demás de exagerados como si de esa forma la pudiera comprender Kinana — ¡No puedes negarme que hasta tu imaginaste como serían sus hijos y como los harían!

— ¡Laki!

—Nos vemos chicas, voy a conocer a mi nuevo jefe — se despidió Lucy decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar a las dos hermanas y sus discrepancias acerca de la belleza masculina.

— ¡No te vayas a enamorar! ¡Recuerda que eres una mujer casada!— Gritó Laki en forma de despedida.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente mientras entraba al asesor. Amar ella, volver amar, eso era imposible, ella jamás volvería a sentir a aquel hermoso sentimiento, aquello que solo se siente una vez en la vida y solo por una persona, eso era imposible ella ya había tenido su oportunidad su alguien especial y había tenido que dejarlo para obtener su libertad, amar ya no era una opción para ella, pensó con tristeza mientras veía su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor.

—Buenos días Lucy— saludó una mujer de verdes y largos cabellos que cargaba una pequeña niña cuyo rostro no dejaba duda quien era el padre.

—Hola Bisca— correspondió el saludo para luego dirigirse a la pequeña— buenos días Azuka— saludó a la pequeña mientras esta extendía sus manos para ser cargada— ven acá pequeña, tengo algo para ti— dijo Lucy tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras le daba una paleta de caramelo.

—La consientes demasiado entre tu Azack la van a malcriar y no seré yo la que soporte eso— dijo bromeando Bisca mientras avanzaba por el pasillo seguida de Lucy quien solamente sonreía a la pequeña.

—Me encantaría quedármela, tú puedes quedarte con Azack.

—Acepto la oferta— dijo Bisca con una picara sonrisa —después de todo quiero una noche de romance con mi esposo.

—Así que todo eso de consentir demasiado fue una trampa— razonó Lucy con fingido enfado aunque resultaba evidente que la idea le agradaba— está bien no será una molestia para mi cuidar a Azuka

—Gracias Lucy, Azack también te lo agradece.

—Eres una aprovechada Bisca, hoy quería tener con mi mejor amiga una noche de chicas y tal vez conocer a alguien— intervino alegremente una joven de largo y castaño cabello quien ya tenía sujeta del cuello a quien ostentaba el titulo de su mejor amiga.

—Cana me lastimas— se quejó Lucy al sentir el fuerte agarre, a lo que la castaña sonriendo la liberó.

—Si van a tener una noche de chicas entonces Azuka se quedará conmigo— habló Bisca tomando a su pequeña hija —No quiero que Cana la pervierta— Terminó de decir mientras se marchaba, ya que había intuido las intenciones de Cana y ella estaba de acuerdo, si la castaña había encontrado a alguien interesante para Lucy, ella sin duda la apoyaría después de todo Lucy merecía ser feliz.

—Espera Bisca…

—Olvídala Lucy, tu y yo tenemos que hablar— dijo Cana colocándose frente a su mejor amiga mostrando una sonrisa que todos conocían y temían por que solo significaba que planeaba algo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, además tengo que ir a trabajar— comenzó a hablar Lucy cuando comprendió los planes de su amiga — ¡Tu quieres emparejarme con alguien!

—Por eso somos amigas, tu eres la única que entiende mis divertidas ideas— dijo mientras alegremente se acercaba a la joven.

—Que las entienda, no significa que esté de acuerdo con ellas, Cana sé lo que planeas te agradezco que te preocupes por mi y quieras que sea feliz, pero eso no pasará, recuerda que no soy una mujer…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé estas casada— dijo burlonamente resaltando la última palabra, algo que asusto a Lucy alguien podía escucharla y eso solo complicaría las cosas volteó a su alrededor descubriendo con alivio que estaban solas.

—Cana por favor, alguien puede escucharte— suplicó, a lo que su amiga suspiró resignada aceptando que no hablaría más del asunto, por ahora.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo Lucy— se despidió mientras agitaba la mano y tranquilamente y se alejaba —Cuando veas a tu jefe… bueno hablaremos.

Lucy suspiró, Cana no tenía remedio, desde que la conoció siempre hacía lo mismo, y la reconfortaba saber que había alguien que pese a que conocía su pasado y su actual vida la aceptaba, sin mencionar que constantemente estaba buscándole pareja, eso ultimo tenía que cambiar, ella ya no tenía intenciones de conocer hombres que solo complicarían las cosas suficientes problemas tenia con su esposo. Cuando Cana desapareció dirigió sus pasos a su lugar de trabajo, con el presentimiento que algo pasaría, que ese día era diferente.

—Buenos días hermosa Lucy— Saludó quien hasta ese día su jefe cuando la joven llegó a su acostumbrado lugar de trabajo —Oh mi bella Lucy te extrañaré tanto cuando me marche ¿Tu me extrañaras?

—Creo que… — la sonrisa del pervertido hombre apareció y Lucy volvió a suspirar —no te extrañaré, puedes irte tranquilo que yo estaré bien— respondió sonriendo mientras recargaba su peso en el escritorio y pensaba que en verdad lo extrañaría un poco, después de todo había sido a su primer jefe y la había apoyado cuando ingreso a la editorial sin saber nada, claro eso sin mencionar con que ya sabía sus mañas y podía defenderse de él.

—Oh Lucy, no me puedes decir eso cuando yo si te extrañare, sobre todo ver tus encantos cada mañana— la joven vio como las pervertidas manos de aquel hombre se movían como tentáculos mientras se acercaban a su cuerpo y por un momento Lucy pensó que ya que era su último día como jefe… no lo golpearía tanto.

— ¡Espera Lucy, baja ese puño!— suplicó alejándose de su bella y enfadada secretaria —tu nuevo jefe ya está aquí no quieres causar mala impresión ¿Verdad?

—Si lo sabía…— reconoció mientras bajaba la mano —entonces será mejor que me presente— se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta para conocer a su nuevo jefe. Solo esperaba que no fuera un pervertido igual o peor que el anterior.

—Espera preciosa— La mirada de Lucy se endureció, no le gustaba que Taurus o cualquier otro hombre tuviera tanta confianza con ella —Markov lo está poniendo al tanto del estado de la editorial y no quiere ser interrumpido, lo conocerás en la tarde— Lucy lo vio con desconfianza pero como no tenia humor para soportar al pervertido mayor —por ahora quiero que saques copias de estos documentos y…

—Está bien— aceptó mientras tomaba los documentos para comenzar con su trabajo, Taurus era un pervertido pero también era bueno en su trabajo no por nada había desempeñado un puesto ejecutivo por tantos años y cuando actuaba como jefe no podía reclamarle.

Así que después de aquello el día para Lucy trascurrió de forma normal siendo la única diferencia el hecho que no tenía al pervertido de Taurus queriendo ver bajo su falda. El motivo era simple al parecer había quedado encantado con quien sería su suplente tanto en lo laboral como con su pequeño grupo de amigos, los rumores que corrieron sobre él durante el transcurso del día, Lucy los había abreviado de la siguiente forma; Hombre atractivo, corrección hombre increíblemente atractivo, de no más de veinticinco años, con al parecer un brillante futuro laboral, viéndose la mayoría de las mujeres de la editorial en el altar al descubrir que su curriculum decía soltero, emoción que disminuyo para dar paso a la desilusión cuando vieron que el nuevo galán había hecho amistad con los mayores degenerados en la empresa, sin embargo esta desilusión no duró mucho ya que las mismas féminas decidieron que ellas no tendrían inconveniente si el hombre resultaba pervertido y que gustosas accederían a cualquier cosa que él les propusiera. En resumen para Lucy su nuevo jefe era un pervertido con cara bonita.

— ¿En qué piensas Lucy?

— ¿Qué? ¿Me hablabas Cana?— dijo saliendo de forma sorpresiva de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba ya en el pequeño restaurante cerca de la editorial en compañía de su amiga quien mostraba esa sonrisa que tanto le aterraba, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, en definitiva ese día era extraño.

—Me parece que ya has conocido a tu nuevo jefe, querida Lucy. —La maliciosa voz de la castaña alertó a la joven, ahora sabía lo que su amiga planeaba.

—No lo he conocido— comenzó a hablar —pero ya me he hecho una idea acerca de él. Si la razón por la que me estas invitando es solo para hablar de lo que planeas que ocurra entre él y yo…

—No seas tonta, no creas que solo pienso en hombres… todo el tiempo, además hay cosas más importantes— dijo Cana dejando ver una tierna sonrisa que poca veces mostraba y no a cualquiera, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia Lucy con los brazos extendidos en señal de abrazo —como el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, te he invitado por que hoy es tu cumpleaños y eres mi mejor amiga, no tengo intenciones de dejar pasar esta fecha— expresó sinceramente mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte algo que la cumpleañera agradeció de todo corazón —Feliz cumpleaños Lucy.

—Gracias Cana.

—De nada— dijo terminando el abrazo —Pero no creas que esta celebración termina aquí ya tengo todo planeado, después de todo tienes que conocer a tu nuevo jefe— la temida sonrisa volvió a aparecer —si tu sexy jefe, te aseguro que te sorprenderás.

Lucy decidió que sería mejor no seguir con el tema, era la hora del almuerzo y tenía hambre, vio con entusiasmo el menú necesitaba fuerzas ya que pronto conocería al pervertido con cara bonita. La comida resultó tranquila sin contar con que Cana ya tenía una cita para el sábado con el mesero.

—Bien Lucy, nos vemos en la salida— comenzó a despedirse Cana una vez que llegaron a la editorial— No te vas a escapar de mí, hoy eres mía, aunque bueno si repentinamente decides cambiarme por alguien más masculino no me molestaré.

—Nos vemos Cana— dijo Lucy antes que el elevador se cerrara, para llevarla a su correspondiente piso donde conocería a su jefe "el pervertido cara bonita".

Dejó su bolsa en el escritorio mientras se sentaba y veía el reloj ese día extrañamente no había tenido mucho trabajo algo raro en una editorial. Por un momento pensó en entrar y presentarse pero sintió un escalofrió que la desanimó al imaginar el grupo de hombres seguramente viendo alguna de sus ya famosas colecciones de videos bajadas de internet.

— ¡Lucy! Veo que ya regresaste del almuerzo ¿Puedes cuidar a Azuka necesito salir?

— Claro que sí Bisca. ¡Hola Azuka! Ven deja que te abrace— gritó alegremente ignorando a la madre de la pequeña quien sonreía y agitaba las manos en busca de los brazos de la joven.

—A veces creo que te quiere más a ti— suspiró sintiéndose vencida mientras entregaba a la pequeña Connell.

—Por supuesto que sí, ella sabe quién es su madre pero quiere más a su tía— dijo Lucy mientras jugaba con la nariz de la infante.

—Lucy…

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al reconocer aquella voz. La voz de alguien a quien no había visto desde hacía cuatro años pero con el que soñaba cada noche. Volteó no creyendo lo que escuchaba, y ahí estaba con un alborotado cabello rosa, con un mejor cuerpo de lo que recordaba que la invitaba a arrojarse en sus brazos para ser protegida, los mismos ojos que la habían cautivado la veían con sorpresa y sobre todo aquella sonrisa que podía hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas y que la había conquistado desde el primer momento comenzaba a aparecer. Lucy no tenia duda ante ella estaba su primer amor…

—Natsu…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo esto muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y no los decepcionara o aburriera resulto algo predecible porque ya sabían quién era "el pervertido cara bonita" pero ha servido sobre todo para ver la vida de Lucy y aclarar los nombres de algunos personajes que aparecerán más adelante espero que la personalidad de Laki no sea demasiado extraña, pero me base en el hecho de que si formas parte de FT no debes ser muy normal ¿no? y bueno agradezco mucho su apoyo al anterior, así me obligo a escribir más rápido, razón por la cual la publique ya que tengo esta historia pensada desde octubre del año pasado pero necesitaba experiencia. Por cierto originalmente este era el primer capítulo pero revelaba demasiado así que lo cambie._

_Hubo muchas dudas con respecto al primer capítulo algo confuso, esa era mi intención pero he tratado de responderles vía PM junto con mis más sinceros agradecimientos método que utilizaré en esta historia espero no les moleste. Lo que si respecto a la duda de que Lucy es castaña hubo dos motivos pero uno de ellos es Ellie de Rave Master, apenas lo estoy leyendo pero no me he podido resistir. _

_Bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura. Por cierto presumo ¡Me voy de viaje escolar a la playa! Así que no podre escribir nada en la semana por lo que es muy probable que no publique el próximo viernes, espero me disculpen._


	3. El día que todo comenzó

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO III

—EL DÍA QUE TODO COMENZÓ—

-Cinco años atrás-

—Lu-chan… Lu-chan… despierta Lu-chan…— Podía escuchar como una suave voz la llamaba cada vez más impaciente, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerle caso se había dedicado a leer hasta las tres de la mañana y no había podido dormir hasta cuarto para las cuatro, así que en verdad necesitaba descansar, ignoraría a la molesta pero familiar voz o al menos eso pensó hasta que… — ¡Lu-chan hazme caso o te aseguró que te arrepentirás y sabes que habló enserio!

— ¿Qué pasa Levy?— respondió perezosamente sabiendo que no podía ignorar los llamados de su amiga y dándose cuenta que eran las únicas en el salón de clases.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡La clase terminó incluso ya es hora del almuerzo, estuviste dormida! el profesor incluso se cansó de llamarte, sabes que estas clases son importantes nos ayudan para el ingreso a la universidad — Suspiró al ver la poca importancia que le prestaba su amiga e imaginaba el porqué de su estado, había creído que no hablar acerca del tema era lo mejor pero ver a Lucy tan deprimida le hacía pensar que ya había tocado fondo, así que se dejo caer sobre el asiento contiguo al de su amiga —Lucy… no debes dejar que te afecten tanto las palabras de tu padre, sabes que solo es un hombre amargado que le ha agarrado manía a culparte de todos sus problemas.

—Lo sé Levy— Las miradas de las dos amigas se encontraron, pero la rubia no pudo mantenerla lo que inquietó a su amiga —pero tú lo has dicho él es mi padre y lo quiero— murmuró tristemente mientras veía como la molestia aparecía en el rostro de la pequeña frente a ella.

—Que sea tu padre no significa que pueda tratarte mal, Lu-chan esto no puede seguir… —Levy extendió su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga pensaba que esta vez sí podría hacer entrar en razón a la rubia, pero el gesto de dolor de esta le advirtió que la casa de los Heartfilia se había convertido en un infierno no solo emocional si no físico también — ¡Lu-chan te golpeó!— gritó horrorizada mientras descubría bajo la blusa de Lucy los rastros de violencia que se extendían hasta el hombro.

—Vamos no es para tanto fue un accidente además puedo cubrirlo con el uniforme — sonrió forzadamente tratando de desaparecer el gesto de molestia de la peliazul algo que no ocurrió —Además no lo culpó al contrario es mi culpa, yo no debí haber…

— ¡No lo digas Lu-chan! ¡Y deja de justificarlo! ¡No puedes creer todo lo que te dice un hombre amagado! ¡Él te culpa hasta porque respiras! — Levy se acercó nuevamente a su amiga queriendo reconfortarla, habían sido amigas desde hacía poco tiempo pero ambas se querían como si se conocieran desde la infancia —Lu-chan escúchame, esto no puede seguir así, no tienes la culpa de nada. Los hijos no tenemos la culpa de los errores de los padres aunque muchas veces tengamos que sufrir por ellos. Lu-chan sabes que vivo sola y tengo una habitación extra ¿Por qué no te mudas a mi apartamento?

—Levy yo no… es mi padre, no puedo dejarlo solo, está enfermo me necesita.

—Está bien no lo entiendo pero lo respeto, así que será mejor te animes después de todo me tienes a mi Lu-chan y si cambias de opinión tienes mi dirección— guiño un ojo y ambas sonrieron con complicidad —además… ¡Tienes que leer este nuevo libro que me encontré es de fantasía!— comenzó a gritar repentinamente emocionada a lo que Lucy sonrió sinceramente — ¡Se trata de un grupo de magos que tienen grandes aventuras!

—Pero acabo de terminar los ocho libros que me prestaste.

—Ya te habías tardado, me decepcionas Lu-chan yo los leí en menos de una semana. —dijo con superioridad sentándose nuevamente en su pupitre sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.

—Es que eres un ratón de biblioteca— susurró para sí la rubia desahogando su frustración por verse derrotada. — pero obtuve una mayor nota en el examen de química, gané en el festival de deportes del año pasado y…

—Y bueno dime ya tienes una idea para tu libro— Continuó decidiendo ignorar los murmullos de la mala perdedora que ostentaba el título de su mejor amiga, ya que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando se veía derrotada. En conclusión ambas eran buenas amigas pero terribles perdedoras.

—Aun no, pero será de aventuras— respondió ya recupera de lo ella llamaba una insignificante derrota.

—Pero debes apurarte, algún día me convertiré en la mejor editora y tú tienes que ser una famosa escritora, yo solo trabajaré con los mejores.

—Estoy segura que pronto se me ocurrirá algo además aun quedan el resto de las vacaciones de verano así que no te preocupes Levy— dos vergonzosos gruñidos hicieron eco en el salón sonrojando a las dos amigas—Creo que deberíamos ir a comer, tengo un poco de hambre.

—También lo creo Lu-chan— las dos jóvenes comenzaron a bromear tratando de avergonzar a la otra mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería para evitar que sus estómagos las avergonzaran frente al grupo, saciando su hambre.

— ¡Olvide el dinero!—recodó de pronto Lucy ante la mirada impaciente de su pequeña amiga que le recriminaba su descuido cruzando sus delgados brazos frente a su pecho. — vamos Levy no te molestes, tu puedes ir adelantándote.

—Igual lo pensaba hacer, me muero de hambre así que nos vemos en la cafetería te apartaré un lugar— Se despidió sin siquiera voltearse. Lucy vio marcharse a la pequeña hambrienta y suspiró mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos, los solitarios pasillos causaron en ella cierto temor era verano solo los alumnos de último curso asistían a clases de preparación para la universidad y lamentablemente para ella todos se encontraban felices en el comedor. Suspiró con alivio al encontrarse de nueva cuenta en el familiar salón de clases, entró rápidamente y buscó la cartera entre sus cosas impaciente tenía hambre y miedo no solo de estar sola si no también de su pequeña amiga, todos podían creer que Levy era linda y dulce incapaz de molestarse pero ella conocía la verdad así que más le valía apurarse.

—No la encuentro— dijo para sí cada vez más desesperada mientras vaciaba el contenido de su mochila sobre el pupitre —La habré olvidado en casa, con el hambre que tengo. Me pregunto si a Levy le molestara que…— después de dudar un par de minutos y que su estomago le recordara que la comida era urgente si quería vivir. Tomó la mochila de su amiga y buscó desesperada su objetivo — ¡Éxito! ¡El dinero para emergencias!— gritó emocionada alzando el pequeño tesoro, pero tan pronto lo hiso volteo a su alrededor nerviosa —Si alguien me viera pensaría que soy una…

— ¡Ladrona!— Gritó una masculina voz sobresaltando a Lucy — ¡Suelta eso Ladrona!— volvió a exclamar mientras se adentraba al salón quedando frente a la joven que pese a no haber hecho nada malo la culpa se había apoderado de ella.

—Es-espera y-yo n-no, esto no es l-lo q-que p-parece— tartamudeo sintiéndose intimidada ante la oscura mirada del chico —e-es de una a-amiga. Y-yo jamás robaría.

— ¿En serió?— inquirió el Joven de rosas cabellos mientras acercaba su rostro a Lucy que se sonrojo al ver lo atractivo que era su acusador.

— ¡Por supuesto!, olvidé mi dinero para el almuerzo y una amiga me prestó el suyo así que vine a recogerlo— Mintió descaradamente sabiendo que si se lo pedía a Levy ella encantada le hubiera prestado el dinero, sin mencionar que no le gustaba ser llamada ladrona y sobre todo por aquel atractivo joven.

—Me alegra, sería horrible que una chica tan bonita resultara ser una ladrona— dijo con alivio, mientras una radiante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara violentamente y la sangre inundara sus mejillas. —Mi nombre es Natsu— se presentó el sonriente joven extendiendo su mano.

—G-g…gu…— Tartamudeo Lucy en respuesta ya que su garganta parecía indispuesta al igual que su cuerpo que parecía querer imitar una estatua, el pelirosa realmente la ponía nerviosa.

—No me digas que eres una de esas creídas que piensan que se les va a caer la mano si saludan— dijo frunciendo el seño y comenzando a retirar su amigable saludo.

—Mi nombre es Lucy— saludó recuperada la ya molesta rubia mientras tomaba la mano del sorprendido chico —y tu deberías de aprender a no juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas, eso es muy descortés.

—Solo digo lo que vi— se encogió de hombros sin soltar la delicada mano de la joven se sentía demasiado cómodo como para terminar el dulce contacto con ella — Parecías una ladrona presumida. Pero me alegra que no lo seas Lucy— fue el turno de ella para sorprenderse.

—No deberías de decir lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza Natsu. —Y de pronto recordó que había dejado pasar algo importante — ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Nunca te había visto en la escuela ¿Acaso eres tú eres el ladrón?— cuestionó desconfiada.

—Soy un nuevo estudiante— se defendió señalando su blanca camisa que hacia juego con una extraña pero curiosa bufanda del mismo color que rodeaba su cuello— me dijeron que debía venir a estas clases para estar al nivel cuando otra vez comiencen las clases, se supone que debía llegar a la primera hora pero se me hiso tarde.

— ¡Ah! Así que eres de esos tontos que se quedan dormidos y que jamás pueden llegar puntuales y terminan haciendo el ridículo, flojo— dijo con burla, y esperando nunca supiera que ella a veces era una de esos tontos.

—Y ahora quien es la que está juzgando sin conocer— No pudiendo contenerse más las carcajadas de los dos estudiantes inundaron el antes silencioso salón —Eres divertida Lucy, linda y divertida. Lucy se sonrojo y nuevamente su corazón se agitó con fuerza parecía que se aquello se había convertido en sus actividades favoritas del día.

—N-no deberías ir diciéndole a todas las chicas que son lindas, — dijo tímidamente pero dejando ver algo de molestia. Le había gustado ser considerada linda por él, pero ¿Y si él le decía eso a todas las mujeres? ¿Y si era un mujeriego que solo soltaba palabras bonitas esperando a que alguna ingenua cayera?

—Tú eres a la única que le he dicho linda— ella era única, ella era especial pensó con sinceridad el chico que volvía a sonreír mientras un sutil sonrojo decoraba su cara —bueno eso si no cuento a Wendy— y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de los labios del adolecente su corazón se oprimió y se sintió molesta, incomoda y con un deseo de hacer desaparecer a esa tal Wendy.

—Tu novia ¿no?— cuestionó sintiendo algo que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado aunque sabia como nombrarlo eran celos. Se sintió tonta sin mencionar ridícula hacia cinco minutos que conocía a Natsu y… y se había enamorado, ¡¿Enamorado?! ¡¿Había sido amor a primera vista?! Se preguntó sorprendida para luego encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Natsu.

—Es mi prima— dijo viendo el desconcierto de Lucy —Wendy es mi linda primita de seis años, aunque ahora que lo pienso tu eres mucho más linda— dijo con sinceridad, a lo que aludida agradeció con una tierna sonrisa que ruborizo de sobremanera a Natsu.

Es hermosa, pensó sintiendo una extraña calidez. Cuando había llegado al salón se había encontrado con la atractiva figura de una rubia que parecía a punto de llorar haciendo adorables e infantiles gestos mientras vaciaba el contenido de su mochila sobre el escritorio, no pudo evitar sonreír ¿Sería su nueva compañera? ¿Tendría novio? Deseaba que no, y si así fuera tal vez podría deshacerse del afortunado después de todo nadie podía quererla como él… ¡¿quererla?! Ni siquiera conocía su voz y aun así había sentido que ellos debían estar juntos ¿Amor a primera vista? Se cuestiono admitiendo que así había sido. Pero como hablar con ella se había preguntado, como hacer que ella hablara con él y tener más de ella que un cortante Hola, y entonces fue cuando la vio buscar en otro bolso, sonrió ante su idea tal vez no era la mejor pero era la única que se le ocurría para poder mantener una conversación con aquella preciosa rubia, solo esperaba que ella jamás le reclamara cuando estuvieran casados que la hubiera llamado ladrona.

— ¡Lu-chan ya no hay nada para comer! ¡Tendrás que compensarme e invitarme a la salida a un…!— los reclamos de la peliazul quedaron en el aire por la sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en el nuevo — ¡¿Natsu qué haces aquí?!

— ¿Levy?— cuestionó a modo de respuesta el mencionado, ante la mirada de asombro de Lucy ¿Se conocían? ¿De dónde? ¿Eran amigos? — ¿Aquí fue donde te mandaron o es donde escapaste?

— ¿Acaso no te dijeron que vinieras por mi? Pensé que ya me habían dejado vivir tranquila, además yo no pertenezco a esa familia.

—No me mandaron a buscarte, tu padre les ha dicho a todos que estas en el extranjero estudiando la universidad.— Explicó tranquilamente acercándose a Levy y llevando consigo a la confundida Lucy quien se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Me lo imaginaba ya que se supone soy mayor.

— Y entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?— interrogó Natsu.

—Él quería que me fuera de Fiore pero me negué y le amenacé con decir mi edad en los periódicos así que terminó exiliándome en esta ciudad, me inscribí en la preparatoria bajo el apellido de mi madre, así que otra vez soy Levy McGarden— explicó tristemente desviando la mirada encontrándose con su vía de escape a aquel incomodo tema —Pero veo que ya se están conociendo— dijo pícaramente al ver como las manos de Natsu y Lucy se mantenían entrelazadas.

—N-no es lo que piensas Levy— se defendió la rubia intentando de librarse del agarre de Natsu, sin embargo él no deseaba lo mismo, estaba demasiado cómodo como para liberarla —Natsu suéltame, por favor no quiero que Levy crea que…

—Natsu— interrumpió pícaramente la peliazul ignorando las casi lagrimas de su amiga —quiero que sepas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Lu-chan así que espero le des un buen regalo de cumpleaños y otro por el inicio de su noviazgo y por mí no te preocupes Lu-chan, yo entiendo que quieres un espacio con tu novio dejaremos nuestro festejo para otro día no quiero ser mal tercio— dijo alejándose y ocupando tranquilamente su asiento, ante la mirada incrédula de Lucy. —Solo recuerden que las clases pronto van a comenzar así que…

— ¡Solo nos saludamos! ¡Él no es mi novio!— gimoteo frustrada sintiendo que ambos jugaba con ella sobre todo su amiga— ¡Además quiero saber de dónde se conocen!

—Ni siquiera somos amigos solo somos conocidos, Lu-chan —expuso tranquilamente mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas un grueso libro y dirigía otra vez su picara mirada a la nueva pareja, conocía a su amiga y jamás había tenido ningún acercamiento romántico y mientras vivió como una Loxar había escuchado acerca de Natsu y que pese a lo atractivo muchos lo consideraban asexual que se debía a su aparente falta de interés por las mujeres así que sabía que no era un mujeriego y si había mostrado interés seguramente iba en serio. Así que ese par era el uno para el otro pensó decidida ayudar a los enamorados —No te pongas celosa Lu-chan, tu eres especial para él ¿O me equivoco Natsu?— preguntó maliciosamente al chico frente a ella que solo negó avergonzado con la cabeza algo que pasó desapercibido para la Heartfilia quien estaba totalmente avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga y sobre todo por el aun contacto con el joven a su lado.

— ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Cómo podría estarlo de alguien que conocí hace diez minutos!— mintió sonrojada, claro que estaba celosa, pero no lo admitiría después de todo eso era extraño ¿no?, sin mencionar que le inquietaba saber que ellos se conocían, él sabía de la vida de Levy quien había sido muy discreta en ese aspecto ¿Estaría mal sentir celos de Natsu por eso?

—Pues yo si estaría celoso de que alguien se interpusiera entre nosotros—, confesó con seductora voz provocando dos femeninas y sorprendidas miradas sobre él — porque me gustas Lucy.

—Natsu… yo.

—No me hagas mucho caso, siempre digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza— dijo mostrando una sonrisa que paralizo a Lucy ¿Natsu había dicho lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza? Ella en verdad… le gustaba. —Por ahora quiero hacer que este sea tu mejor cumpleaños, así que… feliz cumpleaños Lucy— felicitó abrazándola totalmente sonrojado pero relajándose al sentir el dulce aroma que desprendía aquella femenina figura, cuya dueña se dejo llevar disfrutando el agradable contacto y correspondiéndolo.

— ¡Bien chicos era de comenzar las clases, así que siéntense que trataré de salvar su futuro!— parloteo el profesor mientras ingresaba al salón de clases sobresaltando a los enamorados que se alejaron separándose rápidamente notablemente sonrojados, mientras Levy quería fulminar al inoportuno — ¿Y quién eres tú?— preguntó a Natsu quien ya se acercaba a él para entregarle el documento que lo acreditaba como nuevo estudiante, mientras que Lucy rápidamente regresaba a su correspondiente pupitre. —Oh ya veo el chico nuevo, espero que no seas uno de esos que se la pasan jugando o durmiendo en clase, ahora déjame pensar en donde puedes sentarte…

— Puede sentarse detrás de Lu-chan— indicó la pequeña señalando el pupitre vacío.

—No era ese el lugar de… seguramente lo imaginé, bien Natsu siéntate tras de la señorita Heartfilia — ordenó haciendo que Lucy se estremeciera en su lugar y volteara al asiento que se supone había sido ocupado por un compañero, sin embargo este estaba disponible y la mochila había sido lanzada hacia el otro extremo del salón por su querida amiga dejando espacio para el nuevo alumno.

Natsu ocupó el que a partir de ahora sería su pupitre mientras veía como la suave cabellera caía graciosamente por la tensa espalda de su dueña, provocando que Natsu quisiera golpearse contra la pared mientras se gritaba arrepentido; ¡¿Qué rayos había hecho?! ¡¿Por qué le había dicho que le gustaba si solo llevaban unos minutos de conocerse?! ¡¿Por qué la necesidad de abrazarla?! ¡Maldita sea! Se decía, seguro ahora Lucy pensaría que era un mujeriego y no le querría volver a hablar ¡Jamás debía haber escuchado los consejos amorosos de los idiotas de Laxus y Erick! ¡Esos si son unos mujeriegos! Se repetía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio y alegaba inocencia mentalmente ¡El era inocente, tan puro como recién nacido! ¡Ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso!... bien eso ultimo tal vez no debería decirlo ¿Qué pensaría Lucy? ¿Qué él era un asexual?

Por su parte Lucy no podía tranquilizarse el corazón latiendo fuerte sintiendo como sus rosadas mejillas adquirían un color escarlata era demasiado rápido para que un chico se le declarara, que la abrazara y que ella se sintiera cómoda y protegida. No, eso no podía ser ella no estaba lista para enamorarse, no lo deseaba, no era el momento, su vida era un desastre. Se giró discretamente para admirar al chico tras de ella totalmente sonrojado pero perdido en sus pensamientos totalmente ajeno a las miradas curiosas de sus nuevos compañeros y sobre todo a la de ella quien al verlo ahí solo podía pensar en una cosa se había enamorado de Natsu.

— ¡¿Y mis cosas?!— Gritó incrédulo el anterior ocupante del pupitre.

—Lo siento Droy— habló Levy juntando sus pequeñas manos entre lazando sus dedos en señal de disculpa, acto que hiso sonrojar al chico de extraño peinado—, pero Natsu y Lu-chan son amigos o más que eso…— insinuó provocando que los mencionados se sonrojaran aun más si es que eso era posible —así que creí que no te molestaría. ¿Te molesta?

—Claro que no hay problema Levy-chan— respondió sumido en sus fantasías amorosas.

—Muchas gracias— sonrió dulcemente en agradecimiento provocando que Droy se tambaleara felizmente a su nuevo asiento mientras las miradas de envidia de Jet querían causarle mucho daño al que por tantos años había sido su amigo. Y es que ambos se habían enamorado de la pequeña amante de los libros fundando así el llamado "Club protector de la inocencia de Levy-chan" club cuya existencia peligraba en esos momentos. Lucy suspiro ante el poder de lindura de su amiga que parecía funcionar con cualquiera que la conociera excepto ella que era la única que conocía la verdad.

—Bien jóvenes antes de continuar mi intento para que no terminen sus días viviendo del dinero de sus padres y sean útiles a la sociedad, sepan que tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases así que presentante chico.

— ¡Ah sí, claro!— dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y aun preguntándose si Lucy creería que él era un mujeriego ¡Porque él no lo era! Lloriqueo internamente mientras avanzaba hacia el frente, dejando atrás varias miradas femeninas que veían con aprobación a su nuevo compañero.

—Bien, ya sabes preséntate, di tu nombre, de dónde vienes que tus sueños para el futuro, que te gusta, que te disgusta, ya sabes lo normal— ordenó el profesor mientras hojeaba distraídamente un libro que parecía pero nadie aseguraba fueran ejercicios de matemáticas.

—Mi nombre es Natsu D. Dragneel, nacido en Magnolia llegué hoy a la ciudad— eso explicaba su retraso pensó Lucy con culpabilidad y ella que lo había acusado de flojo, aunque sospechaba que en verdad lo era —Mi sueño para el futuro es ser jugador soccer profesional o al menos un trabajo que me permita mantener a mi familia— Lucy pudo escuchar algunos suspiros femeninos y sonrío con superioridad internamente porque él ya se le había declarado ella tenía ventaja —aunque nunca lo había pensado hasta hoy— continúo hablando mientras se sonrojaba, sonrojo solo se podía comparar con el de Lucy quien pese a todo no podía apartar la mirada de Natsu —quiero casarme y tener mucho hijos con los cuales jugar soccer o practicar algunas técnicas de pelea, comer y divertirme.

— ¡Parece que quieres más un compañero de juegos que un hijo!— gritó uno de los estudiantes que reían divertidos ante la extraña presentación de su nuevo compañero.

—Si bueno… también me gusta hacer amigos.

—Será mejor te apures que lo que no veamos en clase será de tarea, así que continua— intervino el profesor aunque sea dicho no tenía muchos ánimos de dar clases.

—Como decía lo que me gusta es— Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a cada vez más avergonzada Lucy, detalle que no paso desapercibido para ninguno en el salón — Quien me gusta es Lucy y si ella me acepta desde ahora seremos novios y si me dice que no insistiré hasta que me acepte— ¿Eso era una declaración? Pensó Lucy ¿Natsu había hablado en serio? Sintió una extraña calidez ¿Ella podía ser feliz? Jamás se lo había planteado, pero si había oportunidad… levantó la vista encontrándose nuevamente con esa sonrisa llena de confianza que la hacía sentir inexplicablemente feliz —puedo ser muy persistente Lucy y lo que lo que no me gusta ¡Es que se acerquen a Lucy! ¡Ella es mía!— declaró a lo que la rubia tímidamente asintió sorprendiendo a todos entre ellos el profesor que había abandonado la lectura de su libro para ver el nuevo romance. — ¡Ven se los dije! ¡Lucy me quiere casi tanto como yo!

— ¡C-cállate n-no lo grites! ¡Ap-apenas si nos conocemos!—Tartamudeo totalmente avergonzada mientras se levantaba temblorosa de su asiento.

—Pero ya aceptaste ser mi novia Lucy— canturreo alegremente mientras colocaba los brazos en su nuca, dejando al descubierto su confiado carácter.

— ¡Todavía me puedo arrepentir!— gritó levantándose de su asiento.

—Vamos Lucy no seas así, hoy vamos a tener nuestra primer cita y festejaremos tu cumpleaños.

—Está bien… Natsu vamos— afirmó avergonzada pero feliz, después de todo no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar, sin mencionar su presentimiento de que Natsu se convertiría alguien importante en su vida quisiera ella o no.

— ¡Pero primero podían dejar que las clases terminen! ¡Muy bien ahora por eso habrá tarea extra para el fin de semana!

Y entre risas y lamentos el primero de Julio fue el día en que Lucy y Natsu se conocieron, el primero de Julio fue el día en que su historia de amor inicio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Quiero agradecer a quienes todavía se acuerdan de esta historia y le han brindado un poco de su tiempo, muchas gracias por su lectura espero fuera de su agrado. Agradezco especialmente a aquellas ambles personas que dejaron su comentario. __**¡Muchas gracias a Alex Darklight, Huachi-sama, bakuinu, katynalu! **__En verdad gracias por su apoyo a esta historia._

_IMPORTANTE: El retrasó de este capítulo se debió a que estuve de viaje (aunque para alguno no pareció eso) y después por obligaciones escolares me fue imposible continuar la historia hasta ahora._

_Es probable que el capitulo no sea lo que esperaban el rencuentro entre Natsu y Lucy pero disculpen mi pequeño capricho tengo tiempo queriendo escribir una historia escolar la cual ya tengo pensada pero como hay varias y muy buenas pues esperare un poco además quería hacer la prueba ¿Y qué tal? Otro detalle a partir de ahora comenzará a avanzar la historia estos primeros capítulos han servido para plantear lo que tengo planeado para futuro ya que no quiero que cuando llegue a esa parte piensen que me estoy desviando de la historia._

_Aclaraciones:_

_El nombre de Levy en algún momento fue Levy Loxar y está viviendo sola. El por qué ya se lo han de imaginar. Natsu y Levy se conocían de hace algún tiempo ¿Se han preguntado por la vida de Natsu?, creo que son todas por ahora, si surge otra trataré de resolverla._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	4. No te dejaré escapar

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO IV

—NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR—

Podía sentir cada latido de su corazón que parecía querer escaparse de su pecho, después de tantos años de búsqueda por fin la había encontrado, no como hubiera esperado su hermoso cabello rubio el que tanto le gustaba acariciar había desaparecido tornándose en un lindo castaño claro, su radiante y hermoso rostro era opacado por la tristeza que había hecho desaparecer la encantadora sonrisa de su amada y aun así cualquiera podía decir que era una verdadera belleza. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendía era la castaña niña en sus brazos, no se parecía a Lucy sin embargo podría parecerse al padre, a aquel hombre quien aparentemente ahora tenía su corazón y con el cual compartía el nombre, trató de sacar de su mente aquellos negativos pensamientos porque eso no importaba al final eso no lo alejaría de ella, no después de todos los tormentosos años de no verla, ella era Lucy, su Lucy a la que había buscado por cuatro años, su Lucy a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo, y a la que no pensaba dejar en brazos de otro.

—Por fin te encuentro— dijo aliviado dando sus primeros pasos hacia ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba el contacto con su suave y blanca piel, sentía que en esos momentos lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Tantos años lejos de ella y aun podía sentir ese curioso hormigueo en el estomago como el primer día que la había visto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. La amaba, a pesar del tiempo seguía amando a Lucy Heartfilia como sabía lo haría por el resto de su vida.

—Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí? T-Tú no deberías estar aquí— la temblorosa y temerosa voz que salió de entre los labios de la ahora castaña desconcertó al pelirosa — ¿Cómo… como me encontraste?— Cuestionó entrando en pánico, mientras Natsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Lucy no se alegraba de verlo?, notó como su rostro perdía color con cada segundo que pasaba. Él que había soñado por tanto tiempo con ese día mientras ella parecía aterrada con el brillo de las lagrimas en sus ojos —S-si tu estas a-aquí s-sig-gnifica q-que él esta… que… ¡él me puede encontrar! ¡Él va a venir por mi!— gritó en completo terror mientras giraba su cabeza en búsqueda de algo o alguien, desconcertando a Natsu y a varias personas curiosas que se mantenían expectantes ante la seriedad de la escena.

—Lucy… Te he estado buscando.

—Tengo que irme— interrumpió la mencionada sorprendiendo aun más al chico frente a ella, mientras devolvía a la pequeña Azuka a los brazos de su madre quien aceptó por reflejo a la infante que era ajena la tensión del momento y jugaba alegremente.

—Lucy espera ¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó Natsu desesperado y sujetándola del brazo, se sentía destrozado por sus palabras y varias preguntas se repetían constantemente en su mente atormentándolo ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? ¿Es que acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿Lo odiaba?

— ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Él va a venir por mi!— gritó histérica mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del firme agarre de Dragneel que se negaba a dejarla escapar — ¡Me va a encontrar! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que escapar! ¡No quiero volver! — suplicó con lagrimas que provocaron que finalmente Natsu impresionando pero sobretodo culpable la liberara, ¡Maldición! Se decía sintiéndose el peor hombre, él que había prometido protegerla de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño, la había hecho llorar.

Cuanto Lucy se vio liberada sintió un extraña sensación de soledad y el calor que por un momento había sentido ahora desaparecía dejando un frio vacio, entonces se dio cuenta que deseaba ser detenida por él, anhelaba la protección de Natsu pero su miedo superó aquel sentimiento y entonces corrió dejando el silencio tras de sí. Natsu se sintió nuevamente abandonado justo como hacía cuatro años sin embargo aquella familiar y dolorosa sensación lo volvió a la vida ¡¿Qué rayos hacia ahí parado mientras ella se alejaba de él?! Aquella noche había llegado tarde y no había podido detenerla pero ahora todo era diferente, no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir, si ella lo odiaba tendría que decírselo a la cara y aun entonces no se rendiría.

— ¡No lo volverás a hacer!— gruñó desesperado mientras seguía los pasos de la castaña que ya había desaparecido de su vista dejando atrás los murmullos de varios y la mirada preocupada de Bisca.

—Necesito hablar con Cana— musitó Bisca mientras iba en busca de la tercera amiga del grupo, pensando en que aunque no entendía completamente lo que ocurría, aunque sentía que a partir de ese día las cosas serían diferentes para todos en la editorial pero sobre todo para Lucy y si ese extraño hombre de cabello rosa significaba la desgracia o la felicidad para su amiga intervendría.

—Maldición— susurró enfadado al ver que nuevamente había perdido el rastro de Lucy, hasta que una pequeña luz indicando el primer piso le dio esperanzas. —No vas a escapar otra vez Lucy— murmuró sonriente mientras corría por las escaleras ya que en ese momento el elevador parecía ser demasiado lento para su creciente impaciencia, la alcanzaría le pediría explicaciones del porque de su partida, de su abandono y después la besaría como tanto lo había deseado por años. — ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿La perdí de vista otra vez?! —se preguntó al llegar al vestíbulo, al parecer el destino se burlaba de él.

— ¿Quién?— curioseó tímidamente Kinana que al igual que Laki veía el desesperado rostro del pelirosa con algo de temor y ambas preguntándose si debían decir la verdad a sus preguntas.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Ustedes debieron haber visto a Lucy! ¡¿Donde se fue?!— Gritó con desesperación e impotencia de que su felicidad dependiera de unas extrañas, las que cada vez se asustaban más ante las repentinas acciones del joven — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hablen!...— gritaba viendo el terror que ocasionaba decidió cambiar de estrategia —por favor…— imploró reflejando la tristeza en sus oscuros orbes detalle que conmovió a la menor de las hermanas —Ella es muy importante para mi… y creo que ha habido un malentendido.

—N-no lo sa-sabemos— tartamudeo Kinana no muy segura de lo que pensaba hacer, respiró tratando de tranquilizarse podía ver que él y sus intenciones no eran malas así que comenzó a hablar nuevamente con más seguridad—solo vimos que salió asustada—vio la suplicante mirada de Natsu quien pedía más información y para sorpresa de su hermana y ella misma accedió a la silenciosa petición. —subió a un taxi, no sé donde fue pero creo podría ver ido a su casa.

— ¿Sabes donde vive?

—No lo sé— dijo mientras movía de forma negativa la cabeza, dándose el tiempo necesario para reflexionar una última vez si lo que hacía era correcto, volteó a ver a Laki quien se debatía entre detenerla o ayudarla, al parecer ella también se había conmovido con la triste mirada del chico —Las únicas que saben donde vive Lucy son Bisca Connell y Cana Alberona, seguramente si le pregunta a alguna de ellas lo podrán ayudar, lamento no poder decirle más— se disculpó.

—Está bien has hecho mucho por mí, Gracias— expresó mientras besaba la frente de su salvadora mientras nuevamente sonreía.

—Y tan normal que se veía—dijo ya más tranquila Laki observando como Natsu nuevamente impaciente subía por las escaleras, seguramente en busca de alguna de las amigas de la Heartfilia, — ¿Por qué los guapos son tan locos? ¿Crees que estuvo bien decirle a donde se fue Lucy? según recuerdo ella pidió que solo le dijéramos a Cana y ella se encargaría del resto.

—Tengo el presentimiento que ella quería que le dijéramos— afirmó mientras recordaba cómo habían visto salir prácticamente corriendo del asesor a Lucy que solo se había detenido para "advertirles" que no dijeran nada con excepción de su más cercana amiga.

—Solo espero que Lucy no se moleste.

—No lo hará. —aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa en su delicado rostro, sintiendo la satisfacción de que había hecho lo correcto, el miedo en los ojos de Lucy la impresiono pero cuando dijo que nadie a excepción de sus amigas supieran de su partida hacia su casa había notado cierto brillo en los ojos, y aquello le decía que esas palabras tenían un mensaje oculto. En definitiva su instinto le día que las cosas cambiarían con la llegada del nuevo ejecutivo.

Mientras tanto en un taxi no muy lejos de la editorial Lucy podía sentir su rápido palpitar como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría, el calor en sus mejillas y la felicidad que deseaba gritar, ¡Natsu la había buscado! A pesar de los años él la había buscado, no la había olvidado como ella muchas veces llegó a creer, Natsu la recordaba al igual que ella a él. Recordó como sus días iniciaban con Natsu, como siempre su primer pensamiento estaba dedicado a él ¿Había sido lo mismo para Natsu? Extraña y felizmente podía asegurar que así era.

Cuando lo vio frente ella se sorprendió, su respiración se detuvo al encontrarse con la profunda mirada del joven que había cautivado su corazón tiempo atrás y entonces supo que nada había cambiado ella lo seguía amando y sentía un enorme deseo por lanzarse a sus brazos, de sentir aquella calidez que siempre la había reconfortado en momentos difíciles sin embargo la burlona sonrisa de su padre apareció en su mente junto con dolorosos recuerdos que la inundaron, imágenes que deseaba olvidar, recuerdos de su ultima día en su antigua vida que aun la atormentaban. Recordó como ese día ultimo día había llegado de la escuela como siempre en total silencio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que inevitablemente aparecía cuando recordaba a su Natsu sin embargo a diferencia de otros días en que solo era recibida por la servidumbre su padre se encontraba en casa había bebido y el enfado de haber tenido pérdidas económicas se intensifico al ver la felicidad de la hija que tanto odiaba y quien culpaba de sus desgracias pero sobretodo la odiaba por creerla la culpable de robarle el amor de a quien más amó. Aquel último día de su antigua vida Lucy había experimentado la tortura irracional del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita?— preguntó el taxista mientras veía preocupado por el retrovisor a la joven en el asiento trasero y trayéndola al presente que temblorosa se abrazaba tratando de protegerse del dolor de heridas pasadas que un sentía sobre su piel, aquel dolor no solo era a causa de la violencia con que fueron hechas si no por quien las había provocado.

—Si— respondió mientras frotaba con fuerza sus ojos tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que parecían no querer detenerse dejándole saber al mundo su penoso estado emocional —Estoy bien solo necesito que me lleve rápido, por favor.

El conductor asintió en silencio y siguió su marcha aunque veía con pena que nuevamente la joven parecía muerta y solo las silenciosas lágrimas de unos ojos sin brillo se deslizaban por unas mejillas cada vez más pálidas le indicaba que aquel cuerpo tenía vida.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Por favor espéreme y conseguiré el dinero!— suplicó apenada Lucy cuando al llegar a su destino se percató que en su huida había olvidado su bolso con su dinero — ¡Pediré el dinero a un vecino, solo espéreme aquí por favor!

—Está bien señorita déjelo así, me gusta ayudar a las mujeres en problemas es mi debilidad— dijo sonriendo pícaramente el hombre mientras se preparaba para arrancar nuevamente el taxi.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció mostrando un intento de sonrisa. El hombre suspiró no conocía a la joven castaña pero esperaba que pronto encontrará consuelo, una mujer tan bella no debía llorar. Ninguna mujer debía llorar a menos que fuera de alegría.

—Mucha suerte muchacha— se despidió, ante la mirada agradecida de la joven.

Lucy suspiró ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Huir… ¿huir de él? ¿Huir de la vida que tanto le había costado construir? de quien tanto amaba y todo por la dolorosa sombra de su padre, una sombra que ella le había dado poder sobre cada decisión en su vida, bueno eso ya no importaba, no ahora que sabía que era incapaz de desaparecerla de su vida así que escaparía nuevamente, volvió a suspirar y se dirigió su edificio el encargado tendría una copia de la llave de su departamento.

En la Editorial Natsu se sentía confundido por la reacción de Lucy, tenía muchas preguntas pero sabía que ese no era el momento de detenerse a pensar, era el momento de actuar. Lucy había ido a su casa la dirección según le dijeron la conseguirá de sus amigas Bisca Connell y Cana Alberona tendría que hablar con ellas, pero no ahora, seguramente harían preguntas y el necesitaba moverse y sabia donde las encontraría, lo que necesitaba estaba en su nueva oficina, sonrío tenía todo un expediente de gran volumen dedicado a Lucy Dragneel la cual sin duda era su Lucy, el por qué de ese apellido que a su parecer se escuchaba bien lo averiguaría después.

Cuando por fin llegó a su piso destino pudo sentir las curiosas miradas de algunos empleados que habían permanecido en el lugar esperando enterarse de más, chismosos, murmuró para sí mientras entraba a su oficina.

— ¿Así que conocías a linda Lucy?— indagó Markov sonriente cuando Natsu entró a la oficina encontrándose con la imagen perturbadora del anciano que jugaba maliciosamente con sus dedos pensando en sus futuros planes con el pelirosa quien había resultado ser una buena adquisición para el alegre y pervertido grupo de amigos —Realmente me alegro que ahora seas parte de mi familia, incluso lograste una reacción en Lucy.

—Escucha viejo Lucy es importante para mí, y será mejor que dejen de acosarla o se las verán conmigo— exigió Natsu al anciano mientras tomaba la carpeta que contenía la información personal de Lucy a lo que el anciano sonrió pensando que se divertiría mucho con su nueva adquisición, sobre todo porque apenas llevaba unas horas en la ciudad y ya había recibido una amenazadora llamada del loco obsesivo —yo me quedaré con todo esto y quiero que la mantengan lejos de sus pervertidas actividades, ¡soy el único que puede acercársele de esa forma!

—Está casada, ¿lo sabías?— Previno al joven, una cosa era ver y otra cosa era meterse con una mujer casada, aquello eran terrenos prohibidos y no quería que Natsu se metiera en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—Sí, lo sé… pero es mi Lucy. —aseguró Natsu viendo con disgusto los papeles en sus manos donde las suposiciones de los miembros de aquel peculiar grupo se centraban en las atractivas medidas de la señora de Dragneel, eso era demasiado ya les haría pagar por su atrevimiento.

—Escucha Natsu, tengo que decirte que él…

—Viejo ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que está aquí?— preguntó ignorando al anciano aun con disgusto estando en desacuerdo con ciertos detalles que él había tenido el gusto de comprobar.

—Solo lo del curriculum, lo demás solo son suposiciones nuestras.

— ¿Pero su dirección es correcta verdad?

—Supongo que sí, cada año le envió un regalo por su cumpleaños, ¿Sabías que hoy es su cumpleaños?

—Claro que lo sé. Me voy viejo tengo algo importante que hacer.

— ¡Recuerda que es una mujer casada!— gritó mientras veía al joven de rebelde cabello marcharse sonriente. El viejo Markov no pudo evitar sonreír, complicaciones, era lo único que le venía a la mente. — ¡Y que debes compartir!

Por su parte Natsu sonreía tenia cosas que aclarar, podía ver algunas errores en el curriculum eso le daba esperanzas y si tenía que luchar por ella lo haría no la había estado buscando por tanto tiempo para solamente dejarla ir. Como antes decidió bajar por las escaleras ya que el ascensor le parecía demasiado lento, vio las curiosas miradas de las recepcionistas, le simpatizaron sobre todo la que respondía al nombre de Kinana tenía un presentimiento acerca de ella. Cuando por fin llegó al edificio que correspondía a la dirección en el expediente se sintió aliviado no podía describirlo pero tenía la sensación que todo resultaría bien después de todo el era Natsu D. Dragneel, aunque sabía que ahora se enfrentaba a un problema ¿Qué hacer? Si Lucy había huido de esa forma sería difícil que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ni siquiera estaba seguro que le abriera la puerta ¡Maldición! Gritó mientras se golpeaba contra el volante desesperado, él no era bueno para hacer planes cuando Lucy estaba involucrada, ya que cuando la delicada figura de la ex-rubia se involucraba solamente podía pensar en cuanto deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, anhelaba besarla; Volteó a ver el bolso en el asiento contiguo y entonces una idea se formo en su mente.

—Lo siento Lucy pero tú me obligaste a hacer esto.

Por su parte Lucy se encontraba en su departamento y se sentía desesperada el tiempo transcurría y ella no avanzaba se encontraba demasiado inquieta ante su actual situación y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, el montón de ropa desordenada en su cama incapaz de entrar en la maleta era prueba de ello. No, no podía seguir así se dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono agradecía ya no ser la adolecente asustada y ser ahora la adulta aterrada porque así al menos ahora tenía una cuenta en el banco de la que podría disponer a su antojo, si ella no podía empacar pagaría por que alguien lo hiciera, también necesitaba pensar a donde huiría y por supuesto tendría que hablar a la editorial habían hecho mucho por ella cuando lo más necesitaba, recordó a Markov era un viejo pervertido pero también era quien la había ayudado y quien le había mostrado el amor de un padre, un padre pervertido pero aun así un padre, también estaban sus amigas con las cuales había compartido penas y alegrías. Suspiró tenía mucho que hacer antes huir de nuevo.

—Soy una cobarde que solo sabe escapar— afirmó en un suspiro al finalizar su última llamada para después dejarse caer derrotada sobre la cama.

—No digas eso, no eres cobarde al contrario eres muy valiente, Lucy — irrumpió voz masculina en la habitación provocando que Lucy se sobresaltara, conocía esa voz por supuesto que la conocía pero no pensaba que la volvería a escuchar y mucho menos en ese lugar.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— gritó en pánico levantándose precipitadamente de la cama encontrándose con la imagen de un atractivo hombre apoyado tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta mostrando una sonrisa algo que Lucy no entendía de hecho en esos momentos su mente se encontraba en blanco.

—Pero que pregunta es esa, Lucy— respondió ensanchando aun más sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el boquiabierto rostro de la linda castaña frente a él. —El que esté aquí no debería de ser ninguna sorpresa después de todo soy tu esposo ¿No es así?

—N-Na-Nat-su… y-yo— tartamudeo siendo incapaz de decir algo coherente mientras veía como su atractivo marido se dirigía hacia ella.

—No voy a dejar que me abandones— afirmó con una seguridad que provoco que un extraño calor inundara el cuerpo de Lucy, se sentía agitada y cuando Natsu sujetó delicadamente su sonrojado rostro atrayéndola hacia él, ella no pudo evitar contener la respiración —Te amo Lucy.

—Te amo Natsu— declaró antes de entregarse por completo al contacto de los labios de su esposo que se convertían en un anhelado y apasionado beso entre los dos enamorados.

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo hasta este punto muchas gracias espero la lectura fuera de su agrado, gracias por acordarse de esta historia después de tanto tiempo ya que entre viajes, la escuela, familia, amigos, enfermedades, lagrimas y risa, además de algunos problemas con la cuenta por lo que incluso estaba pensando publicar bajo otro nombre incluso hasta he dejado de leer historias aunque ahora que regreso me encuentro con muy buenas historias, por eso me encanta Fanficition. _

_Pues Natsu y Lucy por fin se encontraron alguien me comento que si Lucy escaparía al ver a Natsu y acertó, pregunté a un amigo que sabe algo de psicología de que si era posible alguien huyera de esa forma y me dijo que si aunque era raro y mejor pensara en otra cosa pero a mí me gustaba la idea así que la conserve además como adelanto el siguiente capítulo esta algo pícaro espero sea de su agrado._

_Agradezco especialmente a __**Alex Darklight**__, __**bakuinu**__, __**Darkrius13**__, __**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**__, __**katynalu**__ a quienes ya les he agradecido como se debe, también su agradezco sus comentarios por PM y por facebook, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_Nuevamente espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y disculpen los errores de escritura._


	5. Juntos otra vez

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO V

JUNTOS OTRA VEZ

Lucy podía sentir los apasionados labios sobre los suyos, podía saborear la intrusa y lujuriosa lengua que la invitaba a más. Disfrutaba de aquel calor que inundaba su cuerpo excitándola, necesitada más de aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, enterró sus manos en aquella cabellera rosada atrayéndolo hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo, deseando que Natsu la complaciera que la hiciera sentir mujer, su mujer.

Natsu siempre la había hecho sentir viva y ese momento no era la excepción, sintiendo como la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba deliciosamente y con ello su pasión que por años había permanecido dormida. Lucy sentía a su espalda la suave cama a la que había sido llevada por el desesperado hombre cuyo firme y tentador abdomen podía sentir y admirar atreves de la desabotonada camisa.

—N-Na-N-Nat— tartamudeo agitadamente alejándose sin realmente desearlo de aquellos pasionales labios que aun permanecían deseosos de más al igual que los suyos, sin embargo por un momento la razón había tomado el control y antes que esta fuera superada por completo debían detenerse, había mucho que hablar y tenerlo sobre ella no le ayudaba a pensar claramente.

—No te atrevas a querer detenerme Lucy— la interrumpió mientras deslizaba una de sus ansiosas manos por las sensuales piernas de joven deleitándose con aquella conocida suavidad que tanto le gustaba y con la soñaba —Eres mi esposa— sonrió ante mirada sorprendida de Lucy quien pudo sentir como ahora su cónyuge se dedicaba a saborear con su lengua su cuello provocando suaves gemidos salieran de entre sus labios avergonzándola aun más y alentándolo a él a continuar.

—N-Natsu… Nat-su…— le llamaba entre excitados suspiros —por favor, yo… yo ne-nece-necesito….

— ¿Me necesitas?— preguntó jadeante con su oscura mirada en los achocolatados ojos de la mujer entre sus brazos —Lucy quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre, quiero que seas mía.

—Yo solo necesito hablar, solo quiero que hablemos— dijo desviando la mirada que estaba segura delataría el deseo que en ese momento sentía.

—No hables déjate llevar, se que también lo quieres— susurró seductoramente al oído de la castaña mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la fina tela de la blusa provocando un estremecimiento de placer en Lucy ante aquel familiar tacto no solo de las manos si no también de la lengua que comenzaba a deslizar sensualmente por su cuello hacia sus prominentes pechos.

— Natsu, necesitamos hablar— dijo tratando de apartarlo cuando nuevamente una mano se deslizaba ágilmente bajo su falda acercándose peligrosamente a zonas más sensibles. Sin embargo él disfrutaba demasiado de aquel momento como para darlo por terminado.

—No seas mala conmigo Lucy~, ¿Ya no me quieres? ~— suplicó haciendo un infantil puchero, provocando que Lucy se preguntara donde había quedado aquel seductor hombre que momentos antes la tenia sometida en la cama.

— No… yo… Natsu…— no sabía que decir cuando actuaba infantil no podía dejar de pensar en lo lindo y encantador jamás había podido resistirse cuando el actuaba de esa forma tan irresistible… ¡Estaba siendo manipulada! ¡Natsu la estaba manipulando como cuando eran novios! dijo saliendo del encanto — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Soy tu esposo tengo derecho a estar aquí— dijo mientras se alejaba a regañadientes al parecer su truco ya no funcionaba como antes, seguramente era porque había dejado de practicar, pero eso cambiaria con el tiempo.

—T-tu sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Eso no es lo que dice el acta de matrimonio— explicó alegremente mientras veía curioso la habitación en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— y de pronto se vio acorralada, indefensa, tantos años ocultando la verdad para que todo fuera descubierto tan fácil o tal vez es solo que estaba esperándolo a él —Natsu, por favor… tengo una vida, si tu viniste mi padre… él… me va a encontrar… Natsu me va a encontrar… me va a hacer daño. — se sintió confundida, sola, abrumada y fue entonces que no pudo más dejando salir las dolorosas lagrimas y lloró como no lo había hecho nunca ¿Era por la presencia de él? —él volverá a… y yo

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy?— preguntó asustado al ver el pánico en los ojos de la rubia.

— ¡Él me va a encontrar y me va llevar!— gritó con terror.

—Deja que te proteja Lucy— dijo tiernamente tomando entre sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo de la joven. Se maldecía por haber sido tan débil en el pasado, le dolía ver su sufrimiento y no ser capaz de hacer o decir nada para ayudarla, no sabía que había ocurrido pero eso no importaba, no ahora que estaban juntos —No me abandones otra vez, confía en mí y deja que te demuestre cuanto te amo.

—Natsu…— ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se preguntó Lucy, estaba cansada, desesperada y sabia los dolorosos recuerdos nublaban su buen juicio. Levantó su vista en busca de aquella mirada que siempre la había reconfortado y cuando sus ojos se encontraron algo en su interior renació algo llamado valor y entonces comenzó a cuestionarse lo que había hecho, huir no le había servido antes y no le serviría en el futuro, huir ya no era una opción y ahora que Natsu estaba con ella… —No voy a volver a escapar, ayúdame Natsu, por favor ayúdame.

—Yo te protegeré— aseguró intentando sonreír para reconfortarla, había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar aquellas palabras que ahora le parecía increíble, la abrazó aun más fuerte sintiéndose necesitado de ella, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que ella correspondía su abrazo, deslizo sus dedos por la cabellera castaña y…— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡No lo hagas!

— ¡Es una peluca! — exclamó entre una mezcla de sorpresa y burla rompiendo momentáneamente el tenso ambiente — ¡Lucy estas usando una peluca!

— ¡Ya cállate y devuélvemela!— chilló avergonzada dando por terminado el abrazo, levantando sus brazos tratando de recuperar lo que por varios años había sido su cabello.

— Lucy… ¿Te estás quedando calva?— preguntó curioso mientras su mirada pasaba de la castaña cabellera a la ahora otra vez rubia.

— ¡Idiota!— gritó recuperando por fin su peluca —Quería esconderme— su voz se entristeció al contemplar los cabellos entre sus manos —Estaba asustada, pensé que mi padre me buscaría y necesitaba cambiar mi imagen.

— Él no te buscó — dijo Natsu dudando de continuar ante la cada vez más triste mirada de Lucy —hablé con él y…

—Se alegró que me fuera ¿verdad?, si él no me quería era obvio que no me buscaría, supongo que deseaba que me buscara porque eso significaría que era importante para él… tenía esperanzas que me quisiera, soy una idi…

—Me gusta tu cabello rubio— la interrumpió cambiando de tema, no quería que se continuara torturando por algo que ya había pasado. —Me gusta su aroma.

—No pude teñirlo. Es raro pero me recordaba a ti.

—No entiendo, el mío es rosa.

—Sigues siendo el mismo tonto. Me refiero a que… — suspiró —olvídalo.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó sentándose en la cama y Lucy comprendió a lo que se refería era momento de enfrentarse al pasado, Natsu lo merecía.

—Cuando llegué a casa— comenzó a relatar mientras contemplaba su reflejo —nunca pensé en huir, no al menos de esa forma, pero ese ultimo día todo pasó muy rápido… después que me dejaras en casa, me sentía muy feliz tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír, —ambos sonrieron ante esas palabras recordando los momentos felices que había tras ellas, sin embargo había que continuar por lo que Lucy se sentó junto a Natsu necesitando sentirlo para darse valor—pero eso a mi padre no le gustó. Él siempre había cuidado de las apariencias, ser un caballero y un excelente padre nunca se mostraba fuera de sí y sin embargo ese día había bebido demasiado o al menos es la explicación que se me ocurre, los negocios no iban bien y cuando llegué él se mostró más agresivo que de costumbre supongo que necesitaba desquitarse, ya antes me había golpeado —Natsu se tensó. ¿Cuánto dolor había pasado Lucy sin que él lo supiera? —Nada fuerte… no hasta ese día— corrigió rápidamente al notar la reacción del pelirosa para después perderse en sus recuerdos, en aquellos últimos momentos con su padre. —Recuerdo que lo primero fue una bofetada y por primera vez le reclamé… eso fue un error se alteró aun más y me arrastró a su despacho, los hombres son fuertes aunque traté de liberarme usando toda mi fuerza fue inútil, los sirvientes escuchaban mis gritos pero tenían miedo, creo que por mucho que me dijeran que me apreciaban ellos tenían su vida y familias que cuidar así que no los culpo.

—Nunca me imagine… yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, como te dije hasta ese momento no había nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que llegamos a su despacho, fue… — la voz de Lucy se quebró y Natsu se sintió un idiota por haber permitido aquello —fue horrible jamás lo había visto de esa forma, no parecía ser él, parecía… que estaba loco, me asusté— las manos de Lucy temblaban cuando comenzó a desabotonar su blusa hasta dejar al descubierto su espalda donde pequeñas y casi imperceptibles cicatrices eran contempladas con horror por Natsu — uso su cinturón así que algunas pasaron la tela.

—Perdón Lucy— dijo tocando las pequeñas citarices. Aquellas marcas probablemente desaparecerían con el tiempo pero el daño en el corazón de ella estaba hecho.

—No sé en qué momento se canso de golpearme ya que me desmaye, cuando finalmente desperté el parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho… me conmoví —incapaz de detenerlas las lagrimas brotaron y Natsu se dedico a tomar cada una mientras se prometía que esa sería la última vez que Lucy lloraría —me llamó Layla, él me confundió con mi madre— su voz se volvió desgarradora —él me llamaba Layla ¡Layla! ¡Él creía que era su esposa! ¡Él quería que fuera su mujer! ¡Natsu, él… él… él intentó…!

— ¡¿Qué te hiso?! Lucy, ¡¿Te hiso algo?!— preguntó sujetando sus hombros al ver que ella no continuaba, se sentía desesperado, impotente, se maldijo, Lucy había sufrido y él ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba.

—No, no me hiso nada pero se puso furioso no entendía por qué su esposa se negaba a…— no podía continuar, se aferró a la camisa de Natsu como si su vida dependiera de ello y sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de paz con cada palabra. —cuando el teléfono sonó, él se distrajo y aproveché para escapar corrí a mi habitación tan pronto vi la oportunidad, estaba asustada y cuando mi tío Capricornio llamó diciendo que estaba en la ciudad, le pedí su ayuda y él aceptó.

—Lo lamento Lucy, lamento no haberte protegido— se disculpó sin saber que más decir aquello había sido más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado ¿Quién pensaría que Jude Heartfilia era un monstro que se escondía bajo el rostro de la caballerosidad? Estaba seguro que si lo volvía a ver le haría pagar por todo el daño que le había causado a Lucy, Natsu se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible porque ella fuera feliz y si tenía que dar su vida para que eso sucediera lo haría sin dudarlo. Todo porque ella volviera a sonreír.

—Lo importante es que estas aquí, me siento segura— respondió sinceramente aferrándose aun más a quien otra vez se había traído la alegría a su vida.

Después de aquello Lucy le narró cómo fueron sus años después de su partida, de cómo había llegado a Magnolia que su primera entrevista había sido en la editorial, que Markov le había dado el puesto apenas si había visto su currículum, Natsu imaginó el porqué de tan "caritativo" acto, viejo pervertido te debo una pensó mientras Lucy le contaba acerca como había conseguido su departamento, de las que se habían convertido en sus amigas, de muchas cosas más de las que Natsu no se dio por enterado ya que el dulce aroma de la joven inundaba la habitación, después de todo tenían una vida juntos para hablar y por supuesto hacer otras cosas…

—Me gustas Lucy— declaró repentinamente lanzándose sobre ella. Dando así por terminado la deprimente atmosfera.

— ¡Eres un idiota quítate Pervertido! — gritó al sentirlo usaba su pecho de almohada.

—Soy tu esposo— ronroneo frotándose contra ella.

— ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! ¡Nunca me he casado!... solo lo dije porque no quería que me encontrara, él jamás buscaría a Lucy Dragneel.

—Eso ya no importa, me gusta esto y soy tu esposo— dijo melosamente frotándose aun más, disfrutaba de la sensación al rozar su cuerpo con el de ella y no pensaba privarse de tal sensación, no después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Pero deja de tallarte en mi Natsu! ¡¿Qué acaso eres un gato?!— gritó con la cara roja de vergüenza, tanto tiempo sin ese tipo de contacto había vuelto su piel más sensible o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¿Gato?— preguntó con un malicioso brillo en los ojos que la estremeció.

— ¿Qué haces?...— interrogó al ver como se acercaba imitando los felinos movimientos arrinconándola nuevamente contra la cama — ¡N-no espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! N-na-na— gimió sin poder decir algo coherente sentía la húmeda lengua deslizarse por su cuello, sus hábiles manos deslizándose por su abdomen —Na-Nat— tartamudeo antes que sus labios se encontraran con los de él en un profundo beso, reconociéndose, amándose y con él deseo despierto en ambos cedieron ante sus deseos entre lazando sus cuerpos, ella sintiendo cada perfecto musculo y calidez que de él emanaba mientras Natsu disfrutaba de aquella suavidad y aquel dulce aroma, lo extrañaba tanto.

—También te extrañe Lucy— dijo Natsu como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de su rubia. Disfrutaba de la dulce mirada de Lucy, que se sonrojaba ante aquellas palabras —me gusta esto— acaricio suavemente la rosada mejilla.

—También a mi— respondió entre lazando sus brazos en el cuello de Natsu, admirando aquella oscura mirada donde distinguía el deseo pero sobre todo amor, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, nada había cambiado entre ellos, después de tantos años aun se amaban.

—Vez te dije que aquí estarían— irrumpió una alegre voz femenina en la habitación.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!— la escandalizada Voz de su amiga de cabello verde la alertó a Lucy quien rápidamente trato de incorporarse siendo algo inútil al verse atrapada entre la cama y un sexy pelirosa así que solo le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer, defenderse.

— ¡No es lo que parece! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

—Pues eso no es lo que dice él— señaló tranquilamente Cana la desabotonada camisa del chico quien parecía demasiado cómodo como para moverse.

— ¡Lucy esto es demasiado pronto! ¡Además es tu jefe!— el pronunciado rubor en Bisca delataba el rumbo de sus pensamientos— inclusive Alzack y yo lo hicimos… n-no qui-quiero decir que… bueno nosotros…

—Y yo que pensaba que se habían esperado hasta el matrimonio— se burló Cana ruborizando cada vez más la Señora de Connell — Oh, que afortunada yo quisiera cumplir esa fantasía, pero con Markov de jefe mejor paso.

— ¿Fantasía?— preguntó Natsu curioso olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo dejando a Lucy demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

—Si, un "romance"— dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus manos — de oficina, ya sabes un jueguito entre la secretaria y su jefe— continuó mientras veía el brillo en los ojos de Natsu —son muy divertidos.

—Me interesa ¿Eres Cana verdad?

—Veo que soy famosa, y creo que seremos buenos amigos. — aseguró apoyándose en el hombro de este.

— ¡Que están haciendo! ¡Suéltense! — gritó Lucy tratando de separar a los nuevos amigos que parecían comenzaban o hablar de planes para salir, algo que por supuesto no pensaba permitir porque estaba segura que aquello no terminaría bien para nadie a excepción de ellos.

—No te pongas celosa Lucy, solo tomaré prestado a Natsu, él atrae a las chicas y así quedan los hombres libres para mi, también quiero encontrar a mi persona predestinada.

— ¡Cana, no involucres a Natsu en eso!

—Pero Lucy~— ronroneo nuevamente frotándose contra Lucy, lo que le hiso pensar a esta que Natsu había sido gato en su otra vida o al menos había estado muy apegado a uno —Cana me prometió que me contaría tus fantasías y quiero hacerte feliz— la infantil pero seductora voz de aquella declaración inundó de un agradable calor el corazón de la Heartfilia ante aquellas palabras "Quiero hacerte feliz"

—Gracias Natsu— murmuró suavemente abrazándose nuevamente a él.

—Bien entonces ¿Ahora si puedes decirme las fantasías de Lucy?— preguntó alegremente a la castaña.

—Bueno una vez Lucy me dijo que…

— ¡Dejen de comportarse como si yo no estuviera aquí— gritó sonrojada aunque ni ella sabía si era por vergüenza o por enfado — ¡¿Y cómo es que todos pueden entrar a mi casa?!

—Tú me diste una copia de tus llaves por alguna emergencia— respondió Cana mientras sonreía triunfante.

—Dejaste tu bolsa en la oficina— dijo Natsu tranquilamente y Lucy recordó haber huido como loca olvidando todo y teniendo que pedir las llaves del portero del edificio —y ahí estaban tus llaves, fue fácil.

—E-es mejor que Cana y yo nos retiremos— dijo tímidamente Bisca quien aparentemente todos habían olvidado —, ahora sé que estas… en buenas manos y como es algo tarde Azuka debe estar esperándome.

—Y también Alcazak —el doble sentido de la castaña sonrojó a la Bisca quien siempre había sido tímida respecto a la intimidad de su matrimonio convirtiéndose en un blanco de las bromas de Cana. —Aunque estoy de acuerdo nos vemos Lucy y feliz cumpleaños— susurró al abrazarla.

—Gracias a ambas— agradeció por primera vez desde que se conocían con sincera felicidad.

—Bueno necesito arreglarme tengo una cita con un atractivo camarero, así que dejaremos nuestro festejo para después. —dijo con un pícaro guiño, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Natsu quien de repente veía a la castaña con recelo ante la propuesta.

—Eso no va a pasar. — Dijo autoritariamente cruzándose de brazos —no si hay hombres de por medio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías Cana? ¿Cómo sabias que era Natsu?— preguntó curiosa restando importancia al comentario del hombre a su lado y recordando la conversación durante el almuerzo y las insinuaciones acerca de su nuevo jefe.

—Te dije que soy buenas con las cartas, — le respondió dándoles la espalda a los enamorados, mientras seguía los pasos de Bisca escondiendo así que si bien las cartas le habían mostrado cambios en la vida de su amiga, su trabajo como asistente de Markov le había proporcionado datos interesantes acerca del nuevo ejecutivo que curiosamente coincidía con la descripción del antiguo amor de Lucy, y ella creía que personas predestinadas a amarse siempre encontrarían la forma de estar juntos y ahora veía que no se había equivocado. Solo esperaba algún día experimentar la felicidad de encontrar a su persona especial, por ahora se divertiría después de todo solo se vivía una vez.

Natsu y Lucy que quedaron en completo silencio y no fue sino hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse los despertó del extraño sueño dándose cuenta que nuevamente se encontraban completamente solos, ambos pensaban en lo que ocurría después sin embargo de forma diferente mientras ella era un manojo de nervios pensando en mil cosas que podrían pasar no solo en ese momento si no al día siguiente, Natsu por su parte tenía claro lo que haría desde ahora, su sencilla forma de pensar siempre había resultado útil en esos momentos mientras otros se complicaban él simplemente tomaba su decisión en base a sus sentimientos y sobretodo su instinto, que hasta ese momento nunca le habían fallado.

—Vamos a mi casa Lucy— ordenó sorprendiéndola ¿Desde cuándo esa actitud?

—Pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar— replicó sintiéndose extraña ¿Quería Natsu que pasará la noche en su casa? No por supuesto que no, se dijo pensando que aquello era demasiado atrevido incluso para Natsu después de todo era como pedirle que…

—Te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa— sugirió, Lucy abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo pero Natsu pareció ignorar aquello y continuó —Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas y que te reencuentres con alguien, seguro que cuando te vea hará un escándalo.

Lucy pensaba en aquellas palabras ¿Ir a casa de Natsu? ¿Conocer a alguien? ¿Reencontrarse con alguien? ¿Sería realmente bueno ir? Era muy pronto después de todo era su primer día como pareja ¿Por qué otra vez eran pareja, verdad? Cuando finalmente su cerebro terminó de analizar la situación y decidir que acompañaría a Natsu a donde él se lo pidiera se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había actuado sin el permiso de su mente y había terminado de hacer una pequeña maleta, suspiró, aquello era común cuando estaba con él, sintiéndose feliz, segura y expectante de lo que ocurriría, de cómo Natsu la sorprendería pero sobre todo sentía aquel sentimiento tan común cuando estaba con su Natsu y que no había cambiado sentía Amor.

— ¿Estas lista Lucy? — preguntó sonriente tendiéndole la mano gesto que parecía ser solo para ella. Su corazón palpito con fuerza como hacía mucho tiempo no lo ocurría, ¿Qué importaba si su padre aparecía? Natsu la protegería de eso estaba segura además que ahora parecía ser algo imposible, Jude ni siquiera la había buscado en todos esos años ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

—Si— aceptó tomando la mano que le ofrecía haciéndose aun más fuerte el lazo entre ellos porque sospechaba que este nunca había desaparecido.

Lucy recapitulaba lo que había pasado la ultima hora, su primera sorpresa había sido saber que Natsu tenía un automóvil y sobretodo la forma en que conducía ¡Parecía que volaban! Se gritó mientras se sujetaba al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello y pensándolo bien aquello podría ser cierto ¿Cómo podía Natsu conducir tan rápidamente en la ciudad? ¿Qué había pasado con el chico que se mareaba cuando paseaban en la bicicleta de Levy?, cuando por fin el auto se detuvo y Natsu le anuncio sonriente que por fin habían llegado, Lucy respiro con tranquilidad sin embargo en ese momento se encontró con su segunda sorpresa ¡Estaban en una zona exclusiva! reconocía aquel lugar y sobre todo el edificio que estaba entre uno de los más altos de la ciudad, se preguntó que había pasado con Natsu en ese tiempo ya que cuando lo había conocido el era un joven… sin recursos económicos, se censuró, que tenía que trabajar por las tardes para pagar sus gastos mientras estudiaba por la mañana y ahora observándolo detenidamente el traje que usaba en ese momento podría ser su salario de un mes y lo que al parecer era su casa ya fuera de alquiler o propia significaba que tenia tenía dinero, aquello la desconcertó todo era diferente y eso la asustaba pero no tanto como sería su tercera y más inesperada sorpresa algo que jamás imaginó.

— ¡Papá!— gritó un pequeño niño que a Lucy le parecía no mayor de ocho años mientras alegremente corría hacia Natsu cuando cruzaron la puerta del departamento.

— ¿Lu-chan?— susurró sorprendida una pequeña joven de cabello azul que Lucy conocía muy bien y que creía que jamás volvería a ver, pero claro después de ese día cualquier cosa podría pasar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si están leyendo esto agradezco su lectura espero fuera de su agrado. Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes se tomaron la molestia de además de leer darme su opinión, se los agradezco muchísimo. _

_La ultima vez olvide hacer una pregunta ¿Quieren drama o humor?_

_Como pudieron haber leído este capítulo contiene ambos, de hecho en lo personal me gustó tiene drama, humor, romance y es algo pícaro, pregunto por que como ven traté de suavizar el drama de Lucy colocándolo la pequeña burbuja dramática en un estanque de picardía (me encanta usar metáforas) para que no se sintiera tan fuerte, creo que nunca han escrito a un Jude tan malo como este (o al menos eso creo) pero no busco escribir malos sin motivo, todo tiene un motivo y esa es mi intención, de aquí en adelante se verá más humor y romance (al menos por un tiempo) bueno también depende que lo que prefieran leer, de ahí la pregunta._

_Bueno mi estado de salud es bastante… delicado en estos momentos, pero procuraré publicar más seguido aunque no aseguro nada._

_**Notas (por lo confuso de la historia):**_

_* En el primer capítulo se menciona que él niño tiene 12 años pero a Lucy le parece que tiene 8, esto es porque necesitaba un niño independiente pero que le causara ternura a Lucy… a ver cuánto le dura (la identidad del niño se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, así como la relación de Natsu y Levy ). _

_* Si recuerdan en el primer capítulo Natsu rentó un traje (era pobre, muy pobre), las cosas han cambiado y parece que ahora tiene una pequeña fortuna ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?_

_*Y bueno ahora ya saben el motivo por el que Lucy huyó de esa forma, en lo personal me pareció lo suficientemente fuerte (o bastante) para que ella escapara y aun tenga miedo a su padre, ¿ustedes que creen?_

_*Espero que no les molestara la picardía de este capítulo._

_Bueno me despido agradeciéndoles nuevamente y su lectura esperando que les resulte lo suficientemente interesante para leer el próximo capítulo, y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	6. Un vistazo al pasado

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO VI

UN VISTAZO AL PASADO

— ¡Lu-chan!— gritó la peliazul soltando la comida que sostenía en sus manos para correr y abrazar a su amiga que parecía estar en estado de shock — ¿Lu-chan? ¿Es que no me reconoces?— preguntó triste —ha pasado tiempo… soy Levy ¿Me recuerdas? —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tomando las manos de Lucy esperando que esta la reconociera sin embargo ella parecía ausente.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó el niño curioso quien se abrazaba a Natsu.

Por su parte Lucy trataba de pensar… en algo con más lógica o al menos algo que no lastimara su corazón, pero lo que veía era demasiado abrumador ¿Padre? ¿Natsu la había llevado a conocer a su hijo? ¡Y Levy estaba en su casa! Sin pensar realmente comenzó a tratar de encontrar rasgos entre el pequeño y su… ¿amiga?, debía calmarse lo único que podía pensar era en el cabello azul, acaso ellos… habían formado una ¿Familia? ¡Natsu era un idiota! El niño parecía demasiado grande, si fuera hijo de Natsu…

—Lucy, quiero que conozcas a alguien— habló sonriente el "idiota", pensó Lucy, que tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño quien veía curioso a la rubia frente a él.

— ¿Es ella, Natsu?— preguntó el pequeño peliazul que parecía comenzar a comprender lo que ocurría, no así Lucy que se sentía fuera de lugar aunque su ágil mente comenzaba a hacer cuentas el niño parecía de unos ocho años y si Natsu tenía…

—Sí.

— ¡Mamá!— gritó niño y Lucy sintió unos pequeños brazos aferrándose a ella —Por fin llegaste, te estuve esperando.

—Yo… yo no comprendo— se a sinceró esperando una explicación antes de soltar las lagrimas de ¿Alegría? Por pensar en el hijo de Natsu como suyo, un hijo de ambos, esa idea le parecía hermosa o ¿Tristeza? Por pensar que Natsu y Levy hubieran formado una familia ¿Pero por que a ella la llamaba mamá?

— ¿Lu-chan… estas bien?— preguntó cautelosamente Levy, quien veía el desencajado rostro de su amiga y pronto comprendió lo que pasaba por su mente no pudo evitar reírse escandalosamente — ¡Lu-chan estas confundiendo las cosas!

— ¡Pues explíquenme!— exigió cada vez más nerviosa al ver la burlesca sonrisa del pequeño que ya no se veía tan adorable.

—Vamos ya cuéntale Natsu, que quiero que Lu-chan me deje de ver como si fuera su enemiga. —Lucy vio unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga seguramente algo le parecía divertido dirigió su vista a la extraña posición del niño que se abrazaba a ella mientras Natsu soportaba el pu peso.

—Él es mi hijo, su nombre es Happy —presentó dejando libre al infante que hiso una pequeña reverencia aunque persistía la maliciosa sonrisa —y si aceptas puedes ser su madre.

—No comprendo— repitió, sintiendo la necesidad de sentarse, el nombre le era familiar, un recuerdo vago, una frase al azar, un "extraño a Happy" en una tarde junto a Natsu después de terminar las clases.

— ¿Estás bien?— la preocupada voz de Natsu y su cálido tacto la hiso reaccionar haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente —será mejor que te sientes te vez algo enferma— dijo llevándola a la gran sala donde la gran ventana dejaba ver el atardecer. Lucy aprovechó para admirar por primera vez el espacioso departamento cuya decoración consistía en las cajas de mudanza, aparte de eso solo los muebles de la sala parecían en orden.

—Traeré un poco de agua— se apresuró a decir Levy mientras se retiraba estratégicamente del lugar para darles más intimidad.

— ¿Es tu hijo…biológico? —preguntó temerosa Lucy esperando no cometer una indiscreción, aunque su lógica le decía que eso no podía ser posible, Natsu no era tan mayor para tener un niño de esa edad ¿O sí?

—No lo soy— intervino Happy quien ágil de mente comprendía divertido lo que ocurría.

—No comprendo— volvió a decir para diversión de Natsu y Happy que comenzaban a pensar en Lucy como un disco rayo.

—Mi familia es algo complicada…—comenzó a explicar Natsu dudando como continuar sabiendo que explicar todo sería demasiado complicado por lo que por ahora tomaría el camino sencillo —la cosa es que Happy ha estado a mi cuidado desde que él tenía un año y yo tenía diez.

— ¡Pero eras un niño y él un bebé!— la incredulidad de Lucy sobresaltó a Natsu.

— ¿No me crees? ¿Piensas que miento, Lucy?— preguntó decepcionado y la tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Y Lucy lo pensó ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle después de haberla buscado?, No, no tenia que pensarlo era Natsu seguramente aquello era cierto.

—No, te creo— afirmó con la esperanza de que él continuara su relato—, pero… suena increíble. Tu familia es rara.

—Lo sé…— dijo dudando que decir a continuación dirigió su vista al pequeño que lo veía con adoración —Happy me buscó así que vive conmigo— ambos sonrieron con complicidad aunque había algo que inquietaba a Lucy esa historia tenía demasiados espacios vacios, ella quería respuestas y Natsu parecía querer dar el tema por terminado y que ella solo aceptara la versión resumida algo que la rubia no tenía pensado hacer.

— ¿Pero cómo te encontró? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo lo criaste?— preguntó aceleradamente, dándose cuenta que era un tema demasiado delicado para tratarlo frente a un niño —Yo bueno… lo siento estoy siendo indiscreta.

—No te preocupes Lucy— dijo Happy mostrando una sonrisa sincera —mis padres me abandonaron un orfanato cuando era bebé, él único padre que he tenido ha sido Natsu, pero como él se fue de casa, tuve que buscarlo, escapé de casa e Igneel me ayudo a encontrarlo— y a Lucy se le encogió el corazón al ver un niño tan pequeño hablar de esa forma, era enternecedor.

— ¿Quién es Igneel?

—Es mi padre, él se quedo al cuidado de Happy pero supongo que me extrañaba demasiado así que me buscó.

—Te busqué porque te quiero mucho papá.

—Solo cuando te conviene— bromeó Natsu revolviendo el cabello azul de Happy quien se lanzaba sobre su padre y Lucy se conmovió aun más ante aquella escena. Tenía aun muchas dudas pero sabía que no era el momento, no con Happy presente aclararía sus dudas cuando estuviera a solas con Natsu, y entonces Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal pensamiento.

—Si me aceptas—dijo Lucy aun sonrojada llamando la atención de los dos hombres —y-yo pu-puedo ser tu mamá, Happy.

— ¡Muchas gracias Mamá!— gritó abalanzándose sobre su nueva madre, viendo de reojo a Natsu y sonrió con malicia, venganza, pensó recordando lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. —Tú eres la más bonita de las que papá ha traído a casa.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Lucy con una voz que causo que Natsu sintiera como si de ella emanara algo oscuro… algo tenebroso.

— ¡Oh!, por supuesto la más bonita de todas— siguió con exagerados movimientos de manos Happy, divirtiéndose con la palidez de Natsu.

— ¿Han sido muchas mujeres?

— ¡Por supuesto! Unas cinco o seis en cada ciudad en la que hemos estado— prosiguió entusiasmado e ignorando los pequeños dolores que se clavaban en su cuerpo al ver la mirada suplicante de Natsu que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra para defenderse —y la más educada, las otras no saludan solo van al cuarto de papá y luego se… ¡Ah! ¡Duele!— gritó Happy dándose cuenta que se encontraba en las garras de un monstro que él había despertado… tal vez debería de haberse vengado de otra forma — ¡Ah! ¡Tus uñas Lucy! ¡Duele mucho!

—Con que solo me has estado buscando ¿No?—, dijo furiosa levantándose de su lugar aun con Happy en sus brazos—me dijiste te amo ¿verdad?

—Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu— tartamudeaba Natsu sin poder decir lo que su mente gritaba "¡Lucy eso no es cierto Happy miente!"

—Así que se llamaba Lulú ¿No?— preguntó tratando de parecer calmada lo que le daba un aspecto más aterrador.

—Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi—balbuceaba intentando gritarle "¡Miente! ¡Happy Miente!", pero era inútil su lengua parecía una traidora.

— ¡Mimí! ¡¿Y te atreves a gritarme su nombre?!— se sintió indignada ante el descaro de su… bien aun no sabía exactamente que era, pero Natsu no debería de andar por ahí con otras mujeres — ¡Infiel! — gritó antes de escuchar una burlesca risa proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

—Sigues siendo tan celosa como siempre Lu-chan~ — se burló Levy quien había presenciado toda la escena y que ahora se acercaba a Natsu para abrazarse de su brazo —Happy ya no puede respirar, Lu-chan — señaló al pequeño niño quien había adquirido un color tan azul como su cabello.

— ¡Lo siento Happy!— se disculpó liberándolo de su firme agarre.

—No hay… pro-ble…ma. — jadeo arrepintiéndose y pensando en que la venganza no era buena. No cuando estás en las manos de una posible asesina, una celosa asesina.

—Ves lo que provocas Natsu— reprendió al aun pálido pelirosa.

—Vamos Lu-chan, que Happy se lo merecía, no es tan inocente como tú crees. Natsu jamás ha traído mujeres a casa— Lucy se sintió tranquila por un momento, pero entonteces la duda la invadió ¿Y cómo sabia ella eso?

—He vivido con Natsu desde que abandonamos Hargeon —suspiró, ahora le tocaba a ella aunque veía que Natsu se había guardado muchas cosas pero antes debía cerciorarse de que menos personas supieran aquella historia —Happy podrías ir a tu habitación.

—Bien, comeré en mi habitación— esperó alguna queja pero como nada pasó decidió marcharse aun tenía pendiente una batalla con esa tortuga gigante que tenía una obsesión por raptar a las princesas rubias y que parecía tener vidas infinitas, quien dijo que los videojuegos clásicos eran fáciles pensó con amargura el pequeño.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste Natsu?— preguntó McGarden cuando Happy se retiró.

—Con el viejo pervertido.

— ¿Markov?— Natsu asintió. Y Lucy se sintió irritada, estaba siendo ignorada.

—Pero no es escritora, — aquello le había molestado a Natsu por un momento hasta que pensó en las posibilidades que tenia ante él —pero ahora será mi secretaria— sonrió mientras dirigía una picara mirada a Lucy quien se sonrojo por un momento antes de irritarse nuevamente.

— ¡Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí!

—Lo sentimos— se disculparon al mismo tiempo, y Lucy se sintió más enfadada esos dos se veían muy cercanos.

—Como dije llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos desde tu partida — retomó Levy para asombro de Lucy que se sentó a escuchar la historia mientras Natsu veía seriamente el atardecer como si ya conociera la historia —ya te había platicado que mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña ¿Verdad? — Lucy asintió —bueno, fue entonces cuando mi padre tomó la responsabilidad llevándome a vivir con él y dándome su apellido para que se me respetara como futura heredera fue algo muy lindo… al menos los primeros años, tomaba clases para convertirme en una adecuada dama de sociedad, quería que se enorgulleciera de mi… pero su esposa estaba molesta, ella siempre me había odiado y lo convenció que había sido un error aceptar la paternidad de alguien que ni siquiera estuviera seguro fuera realmente su hija.

—Entonces tu padre…

—Tuvo una relación con mi madre aunque estaba casado y su esposa esperaba una niña. — La cara de Lucy mostró incredulidad y Levy sonrió amargamente —Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo.

—Entonces ¿Tienes una hermana?— preguntó Lucy.

—Sí, es unos meses mayor que yo pero es muy linda y tímida, aunque siempre se menosprecia… supongo que tiene que ver con su madre— dijo triste al recordar los días junto a su hermana a la que extrañaba, a pesar de todo ellas se había llevado bien.

—No comprendo que tiene que ver…

—Cuando tenía dieciséis escapé, estaba cansada de los ataques de su esposa — continuó demasiado concentrada como para escuchar a su amiga —tomé el apellido de mi madre y le aseguré a mi padre que ocultaría mi edad para que su impecable imagen de caballero quedara limpia— vio la duda en el rostro de Lucy por lo que explicó —. Mi padre quiso ocultar su desliz y dijo que había sido concebida antes de su matrimonio, sabes, soy bastante lista y me salté varios grados por lo que hiso la mentira creíble. Cuando llegué a Hargeon decidí que quería vivir la vida de instituto por lo que me inscribí en el curso de acuerdo a mi edad aun cuando ya cursaba la universidad.

—Levy— dudó — ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu padre? ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Lo lamento Lu-chan pero quiero vivir mis últimos momentos como Levy McGarden ahora que estoy en Magnolia creo… no estoy segura que esos días pronto terminarán. — declaró mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

—Por supuesto no me molesta, respeto tu decisión solo que nunca imaginé que tuvieras una infancia difícil.

—No tienes porque sentirte mal Lu-chan, fui feliz tuve a mi madre, conocí a mi hermana y luego a ti Lu-chan, Solo que todo cambio cuando mi padre falleció, fue justo el día que huiste Lu-chan; y como inmediatamente la esposa de mi padre me amenazó, fui a despedirme ya que pensaba marcharme y fue cuando me encontré con Natsu y me dijo de tu partida y que pensaba buscarte así que lo acompañé desde entonces hemos estado juntos viajando por varias ciudades buscándote. — finalizó sonriente y Lucy no pudo más que corresponderle.

—Jamás lo imaginé, Levy.

—Está bien, eso ya pasó…— McGarden decidió que era momento de terminar con tan deprimente ambiente y una picará y maliciosa mirada apareció en su rostro —y además Lu-chan, Natsu me ha sabido cuidar muy bien…

—Lo sé, me has dejado todo claro y como Natsu es muy bueno te cuidó, comprendo— dijo sonrientemente la rubia mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas a su lado, a lo que el joven reaccionó rápidamente sentándose felizmente a su lado mientras se abrazaba a ella — por eso es que lo amo y él me ama — finalizó dando tiernas caricias al cabello rosado cuyo dueño parecía demasiado feliz para poner atención a la conversación.

—Debí dejar algo de misterio, así no es divertido— gruño frustrada Levy quien veía como su diversión terminaba… al menos por el momento.

— ¡Por qué no te mueres tortuga adicta a los esteroides!— se escuchó a lo lejos la infantil voz provocando que las dos mujeres rieran divertidas.

—Bien creo por ahora es suficiente información Lu-chan— dijo juntando alegremente sus pequeñas manos —así que deberíamos cenar y luego supongo pasarás esta noche aquí ¿no, Lu-chan?

—Bueno… yo…— balbuceó tímidamente girándose a ver su pequeña maleta que aun se encontraba en la puerta —traje algo… de equipaje…

— ¡Entonces será una noche de chicas!—gritó alegremente —si será una noche de chicas Natsu, Lu-chan dormirá conmigo— dijo al ver la molestia del joven quien claramente había planeado otra cosa —aunque hay un problema, no hay suficiente comida— vio triste la comida esparcida aun en el piso. — ¿Qué haré?

—Llevaré a Lucy a cenar, después de todo somos esposos — declaró felizmente Natsu sujetando amorosamente la mano de su amada.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Levy y Happy este ultimo que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

— ¡¿Cuándo pasó?!

— ¡Ya tengo mamá!

—Vámonos Lucy— susurró al oído de la sonrojada joven ignorando al par peliazul—te llevaré a un lugar especial para cenar.

—Si— aceptó para dejarse llevar por Natsu fuera del departamento y sobretodo escapando de las curiosas pero sobre todo maliciosas preguntas de Levy.

Durante el trayecto ambos fueron incapaces de hablar, ambos demasiado felices y dándose cuenta cuanto había cambiado su vida en menos de veinticuatro horas. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino Lucy se sorprendió, realmente no se había puesto a pensar en lo que pensaba Natsu pero aquello era…

—Hermoso— susurro contemplando el edificio frente a ella de un diseño sencillo pero elegante, magníficos rosales en arco adornaban el sendero de piedra que conducía al edificio. Lucy se sentía intimidada por aquel lugar no es como si nunca antes hubiera estado en restaurantes elegantes era una Heartfilia lo cual implicaba que desde pequeña se había visto rodeada de lujos y sin embargo en ese momento se sentía inferior y vestir aun sus ropas de oficina no le ayudaba, suspiró y volteo a ver a su amado que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. —Natsu, parece un buen lugar pero no creo estar vestida para la ocasión— señalo su vestimenta que consistía en una chaqueta y falda negra que hacían juego con una blusa blanca de seda.

—A mi me parece que estas hermosa— dijo sonriendo y Lucy se sonrojo como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, recordó los nervios de su primera cita, no, aquello había sido diferente Natsu la llevó a un parque de diversiones, una primera cita sencilla pero divertida donde había recibido su primer beso. Aquel primer y torpe primer beso en el cual ya podía sentirse el amor entre ambos y que solo recordarlo la hacía estremecer de placer.

—Gracias— dijo tímidamente.

Cuando finalmente entraron al restaurante tuvieron que esperar por una mesa, momento que Lucy aprovecho para admirar el lugar que tenía un aire de elegancia pero a la vez íntimo. Adornado cientos de rosas colocadas estratégicamente en la tenue iluminación del lugar se debía a la gran cantidad de velas rojas que a su vez desprendían un dulce aroma que ciertamente invitaba al romance fue entonces cuando se percato de los comensales eran parejas encerradas cada una en su burbuja de amor creando un ambiente único y entonces nuevamente se sonrojo volvió a ver sus ropas sintiéndose fuera de Lugar, ¿Por qué no se había puesto ese precioso vestido negro que le había regalado Cana el año pasado?

—Yo… no…mi ropa— intentó decir pero una cálida mano envolvió la suya afectuosamente acercándola a la calidez del hombre a su lado.

—Yo estoy contigo, venimos a cenar y cumplir una promesa.

—No comprendo.

—Eres muy divertida Lucy — dijo con cierta burla a la que ella respondió con un puchero y se abrazaba fuertemente al brazo.

—No te rías de mí— murmuró Lucy. Natsu sonrió aun más.

— ¡¿Natsu?!— gritó una alegre voz provocando que la pareja volteara encontrándose con una sonriente joven de azules ojos y blanca cabellera, vestida con un vaporoso vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto la blanca piel de sus hombros. — ¡No puedo creer que regresaras a Magnolia!— dijo abalanzándose sobre él.

— ¡Mirajane!— gritó emocionado al reconocer a su amiga.

—Veo que aun te acuerdas de mí, de tu amiga que siempre te ayudaba y a la que dejaste abandonada sin una explicación— reprochó indignada separándose de él.

—Bueno… yo

— ¡Ah! ¿Quién esta chica tan linda?— preguntó con curiosidad al notar a la apenada Lucy que aun mantenía entre lazada sus mano con Natsu.

—Es Lucy, mi esposa y estamos muy enamorados. —presentó orgulloso.

— ¡Deja de decir que estamos casados!— chilló avergonzada, pensando que casi podría contemplar la idea de arrepentirse de su pequeña mentira. — ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

—Pero es cierto, soy tuyo y tu eres mía Lucy~— ronroneo abrazando la pequeña cintura femenina y dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla ante la complacida mirada de Mirajane.

— ¡Natsu te has enamorado!— exclamó alegremente dando pequeños aplausos como si aquello fuera su máximo descubrimiento— ¡He ganado la apuesta! ¡Y con el tiempo que ha pasado seguro que junto una pequeña fortuna! ¡Me alegró mucho por ti… por ustedes!— se corrigió ante el desconcierto de los enamorados por sus primeras palabras.

— ¿Estás bien…Mira?— el pelirosa indago preocupado por el posible estado mental de su amiga.

—Por supuesto, solo que estoy muy feliz que regresaras —dijo sinceramente mostrando una tranquilizadora sonrisa para después continuar — ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo en la ciudad? Porque si piensas que esta vez te marcharas antes de hablar conmigo estas muy equivocado Natsu. — él suspiró.

—Me pienso quedar a vivir aquí— volteó a ver a la joven a su lado que parecía sentirse incomoda ante la amena conversación de los amigos —después de todo Lucy ya ha hecho una vida aquí y yo solo quiero estar con ella.

—Natsu debe de quererte mucho para quedarse en esta ciudad— aseguró Mira dedicando una tierna mirada a la pareja, pero sobre todo a Lucy.

—Lo sé, yo también— declaró la rubia y Mira pudo ver el amor en sus ojos lo que le agrado a su parecer Natsu había soportado demasiado y merecía ser feliz.

— ¡Pero que descortesía la mía!— gritó horrorizada la peliblanca —No me he presentado adecuadamente Lucy. Mi nombre es Mirajane Stratuss pero puedes llamarme Mira y soy amiga de Natsu— dijo sonriendo para después dirigirse nuevamente a Dragneel —Me alegra volver a verte, pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Natsu?

—Vine a cumplir nuestra promesa Mira, aunque no parece que te haga falta. —aseguró viendo el concurrido restaurante.

—Gracias —dijo abrazándolo para después separarse —No podía esperar más de un Drag…— se detuvo al sentir la fría mirada de Natsu, no sabía que le molestó pero obviamente debía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación —tengo un lugar que seguro les gustará mucho.

Mirajane los guió atreves del restaurante que para Lucy resultaba sorprendente ya que era más grande de lo que se veía en el exterior, podía apreciar la distribución de las mesas y como cada una de estas guardaba una discreta distancia con las otras creando un único ambiente, los cubiertos parecían de ser de plata y la vajilla de porcelana fina. Sin embargo la sorpresa se desvaneció rápidamente al recordar el trato de Natsu y Mira, no había amor en la relación de eso estaba segura había hermandad como si fueran familia, no solamente se habían conocido años atrás sino que tenían un vinculo.

— ¿Qué le prometiste?— murmuró solo para oídos de Natsu, algo que no resultó difícil ya que la ojiazul atendía a una joven pareja recién llegada.

—Mira siempre fue buena cocinando — dijo recordando su infancia y sintiendo un escalofrió ante la ruda imagen de Mirajane cuando pasaba por sus rebeldes años de adolescencia que encontraba diversión en "convertirlo en hombre" a base de golpes.

— ¿Y, que más?— le preguntó al ver que él se había perdido en sus recuerdos aunque por su aterrada expresión estos no parecían ser muy agradables.

—El sueño de Mira siempre fue tener su propio restaurante— continuó concentrando su mirada en la rubia —su familia tiene una cadena de restaurantes pero ella quería el suyo… un restaurante para parejas— ambos se sonrojaron ante lo que implicaba eso —, le prometí que cuando lo abriera yo vendría con la mujer que amara.

—Ah…— fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir Lucy que estaba demasiado avergonzada y más aun al sentir la mano de Natsu que en ningún momento la había soltado. Agradeció cuando Mira se acercó nuevamente a ellos para guiarlos a su mesa.

—Espero que disfruten y les recomiendo la pasta— se despidió dedicándole un pequeño guiño a la pareja.

—Yo prefiero un buen filete— dijo Dragneel babeando mientras veía el delicioso menú en sus manos. — ¿Y tú?

Lucy no respondió, se quedo mirando la fuente principal de un pequeño jardín al que su mesa tenía vista, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, su vida había cambiado totalmente y lo más importe descubrió que desconocía el pasado de Natsu, que él no había sido sincero hasta ese momento pero eso no era algo que fuera a intervenir en su relación ¿Verdad? Después de todo a partir de ahora se conocerían mejor, ya no como adolecentes, si no como adultos y entonces nada los podría separar.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!— Gritó Natsu repentinamente llevándose sus manos a la espalda llamando la atención de Lucy — ¡Esta helado!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A quienes estén leyendo esto porque aun recuerdan esta historia o por simple curiosidad muchas gracias, espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado y no los decepcionara._

_Bueno tengo mucho que decir pero poco espacio, creo que en este capítulo quedan las cosas más claras y ahora se sabe la relación de Natsu y Levy, que el pequeño niño era Happy y que ahora Lucy es su mamá aunque queda por ver a la aparente extraña familia de Natsu, como ven la historia está tomando cierto rumbo ¿Se lo imaginaban? ¿Qué estaba jugando Happy? Y por cierto el restaurante de Mira podría decirse que existió ya que el dueño lo cerró. Hay más cosas que quiero decir pero por ahora solo ofrezco una disculpa por la demora de este capítulo que si bien estaba escrito hace tiempo mi salud no era la mejor… la verdad es que "la vi cerca" y ahora me estoy recuperando._

_**bakuinu**__: ¡Hola! ha sido mucho tiempo… demasiado diría yo ofrezco una sincera disculpa, pero bueno al menos espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado y si Natsu y Lucy ya son una pareja pero nada es sencillo y esta historia apenas comienza y espero poder terminarla. Bueno pues ya se sabe la relación de Natsu y Levy algo sencillo para comenzar y seguramente pensaste que era Happy… pues sí, el felino ahora es un niño que también ha tenido su historia triste aunque era muy pequeño cuando eso ocurrió y no lo recuerda pero eso no le impide ser feliz junto a su padre y ahora su madre…, cómo quieres __dramacomedia picara ya estoy pensando en incluir ciertas situaciones picaras__. Mis más sinceras disculpas pero por fuertes motivos de salud me fue imposible continuar publicando aunque este capítulo lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo pero espero no se vuelva a repetir._

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**_**:** _Pues… ¡Hola!, primeramente me alegra que el capitulo pasado fuera de tu agrado y si lees este espero que también lo sea. Muchas gracias por tus buenos mi salud se complicó bastante por lo que tuve que dejar de publicar. En cuanto a que dices creo entender ¿Que te gustaría escenas picaras NaLu? Si es así ya tengo varias ideas que espero que lleguen a ser de su agrado._

_**Alex Darklight**__**:**__ Primero quiero decir ¡Por supuesto que no!, no me molestan tus comentarios, al contrario es algo que me da muchísimo gusto ya que eso me dice que la historia te resulta interesante y te planteas que podría pasar a futuro, la verdad es algo que me encanta y eso me inspira a escribir y tratar de ser más creativa de tratar de sorprenderte y hacerte pasar un buen rato que es mi principal objetivo. Ahora si… pues ¡Sí! El pequeño niño era Happy y en lo que me dices hay muchas cosas que pasarán todos están relacionados de cierta forma, el como lo están es algo con lo que espero no enredarme y arruinarlo aunque en este capítulo ya se vio una relación en cuanto a los demás personajes me he tardado pero al siguiente capítulo comenzarán a aparecer a partir del próximo capítulo aunque en este ya hay un avance y si, la llegada de Natsu a Magnolia traerá complicaciones para todos._

_**Darkrius13**__**:**__ Muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras en esos momentos donde estaba totalmente alejada de la pagina realmente me ayudaron quiero seguir escribiendo, espero seguir sorprendiendo y que lo escribo sea de tu agrado y pues entonces esta historia tendrá romance y humor y en ocasiones habrá algunas partes dramáticas para darle a la historia algo inesperado. Por último gracias por tus buenos deseos aun estoy en recuperación pero ya se me permitió regresar a escribir y eso me hace feliz._

_**MerryHannonNyan**__**:**__ Primero me disculpo por dejar de publicar pero por complicaciones de salud ya no pude continuar hasta el día de hoy, y si aun te acuerdas de esta historia (lo siento por eso) pues si Happy era el pequeño niño, ya se sabe el motivo por el que Natsu y Levy están viviendo juntos y bueno tal vez pronto Gajeel y Levy se encuentren._

_**Mislu**__**:**__ Me alegra mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado aquí esta pues aun con un poco de drama pero espero pronto el humor y el romance destaquen más. Y una disculpa por la tardanza espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

_**lulu:**__ Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos pues después de mucho tiempo me comienzo a recuperar aun me queda un largo camino por seguir pero al menos ya puedo volver a escribir y eso es algo que disfruto mucho, y pues aquí esta otro capítulo espero sea de tu agrado y trataré de no volver a desaparecer por tanto tiempo y dejar las cosas inconclusas._

_De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo esto después de tanto y disculpen los errores de escritura. _


End file.
